


Epistasis de la decoherencia

by El tipo con el ADN en su foto de perfil (RFLP)



Series: Colapso de la función de onda [2]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Drama familiar, Futuro S;G alternativo, Gen, Okabe y Kurisu son padres, Viaje en el tiempo, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFLP/pseuds/El%20tipo%20con%20el%20ADN%20en%20su%20foto%20de%20perfil
Summary: [For an English version read: "Epistasis of Decoherence", a translation made by Luf5 and me.PLEASE DO NOT USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE]Resumen:Los Okabe parecen ser  una familia tipo: un padre, una madre, un hijo mayor y una hija menor. Sin embargo, Okabe Keitarou sabe que en el fondo no es así: líneas de universo, convergencias, amnesias y cambios de identidad, son algunas de las cosas con las que deben lidiar.Pero luego de encontrar una máquina del tiempo abandonada, Keitarou decide averiguar por sí mismo el secreto mejor guardado de su padre: que fue lo que sucedió en el año 2012.Sin embargo, ¿estará preparado para espiar a sus padres en el pasado?Y por el otro, ¿podrán Okabe Rintarou y Makise Kurisu comprender los problemas de su futura familia?Al final, todo será "la elección de la Steins;Gate".





	1. El escuadrón Schrödinger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Epistasis of decoherence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374012) by [luf5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luf5/pseuds/luf5), [The guy with DNA in his profile picture (RFLP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFLP/pseuds/The%20guy%20with%20DNA%20in%20his%20profile%20picture)
  * Inspired by [Epistasis de la decoherencia (Vieja version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515480) by RFLP. 



>   
>    
> 
> 
> Saludos, lectores.
> 
> Esta es una historia que escribo desde el año pasado y cuya primera versión publiqué antes en fanfiction. Actualmente la estoy editando y republicando, con intenciones de traducirla también al inglés. 
> 
> El fanfic ya cuenta con 13 capítulos escritos en proceso de corrección (varios detalles de la trama han sido alterados respecto a la publicación anterior).
> 
> La historia se sitúa dos años después del final de la primera novela visual o anime Steins;Gate. Contiene también referencias a personajes de Steins;Gate 0 y otras obras spinoff.  
>  
> 
> ***NOTA IMPORTANTE:  
> La trama de la historia la trabajo, reflexiono y perfecciono contínuamente. Mi intención es escribir la mayor cantidad de ideas que tengo en mente, o al menos, poder llegar a un final, aunque no sea el que tengo planeado (y créanme que ya tengo uno en la galera).  
> Pero la sucesión de eventos que planeo es muy larga y soy conscience de que llevará incluso varios años en escribirse. Si bien mi intención y mi verdadero deseo es poder concluir este trabajo (me considero constante), y haré planes para reacomodar mis horarios y demás responsabilidades para avanzar en este fanfic a un buen ritmo, este trabajo tampoco es mi principal prioridad en la vida.***
> 
> *****Advertencias varias que debes conocer antes de leer el fanfic:****
> 
> *Este fic puede contener OoC y deformación de las interpretaciones canónicas sobre la mecánica de las líneas temporales y campos atractores.  
> *Este fic usa conceptos científicos no validados aún.  
> *Este fic toca temas socialmente delicados.  
> *Los eventos históricos reales pueden verse alterados.  
> *Los nombres de marcas comerciales reales son desformados por motivos de derechos.  
> *Los personajes originales NO buscan ser realistas, ni la escritura estrictamente seria.  
> *Este fic utiliza estereotipos propios del género manga/anime.  
> *En esta línea de eventos, el OVA "Egoistic Poriomania" y la película "Load Region of Déjà Vu" nunca sucedieron.  
> *Esta historia no tiene relación alguna con la continuación canónica de los personajes mostrada en Robotic;Notes, Robotic:Notes DaSH ni ninguna otra obra de las series de Science Adventure.  
> *Este fanfic puede ser catalogado como un "futuro alternativo de la Steins;Gate hecho por un fan para otros fans".  
> *Por último, aunque hay OkaKuri, esto no es un fanfic enfocado en el romance. Si solo quieren leer una historia romántica entre ellos, puede que este no sea su fic.
> 
> Sin más, declaro que escribí esto para entretenerlos y espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.
> 
> RFLP  
> 

**Disclaimer** : Steins;Gate y sus personajes son exclusiva propiedad de 5pb/Nitroplus.

* * *

**_EPISTASIS DE LA DECOHERENCIA_ **

**Capítulo I**

**El escuadrón Schrödinger**

_Sábado 27 de septiembre del 2036_

El joven se colocó el largo abrigo negro, y mirando su reflejo en la superficie metálica, acomodó su cabello castaño rojizo.

Dio tres pasos atrás y se dedicó a observar mejor el gran artefacto en el que había trabajado. Pensó que, ahora que la máquina era completamente funcional, merecía alguna clase de nombre. Siguiendo la tradición, le correspondía llevar el número consecutivo al _aparato futurista_ anterior. Pese a sus intenciones de arrebatársela a sus verdaderos creadores, no quiso abandonar del todo aquella costumbre. Así que la denominaría "K204 (nombre provisional)", hasta que se le ocurriera otro mejor.

La similitud de la máquina con un antiguo satélite, sumada a la apariencia cyberpunk del abrigo que eligió, hicieron sentirse al joven como el protagonista de una vieja serie SciFi. Como si estuviera por vivir una aventura al estilo _Space Opera_ con tintes de ficción histórica; o quizás sería más apropiado esperar una especie de _thriller_ , con acción, drama, comedia y por último —pero no menos importante—, romance. Eso estaría bien para él.

Sólo faltaba comenzar la narración. Entonces, inspirándose en un programa que recordaba haber visto de niño, empezó a recitar en su mente la gran introducción:

_«El tiempo: la verdadera frontera final»._

Superando límites que se creían infranqueables ¿importaba ya si el hombre conquistaba o no Marte? Llegar al espacio era sólo una cuestión de tiempo, y vencer este último sería su propósito.

_«Nuestra misión: explorar el pasado para corregir el entramado de líneas temporales, viajando a donde nadie ha llegado antes»._

Quien controle el tiempo puede decidirlo todo: pasado, presente y futuro son una sola cosa. Todo podía cambiarse, nada era inalterable. La realidad que transitaba y que sus padres bautizaron como "Steins;Gate _"_ podía corregirse: para ello usaría ese invento.

_«Eso es. ¿No dijiste que era un tonto por querer viajar en el tiempo?»_

Le dijo a la figura que irrumpió en su mente.

_«Quizás tú quisiste intentarlo y fracasaste, pero he demostrado que soy mejor. Terminé tu invento y me lo llevaré sin tu permiso. Iré a corregir lo que no te atreves. ¿Qué nadie debe meterse con la Steins;Gate? ¿Qué debemos aceptar la realidad tal cual es? No me hagas reír»._

Sintió el repentino deseo de emular aquella malévola risa que escuchó muchas veces en su infancia. Cruzó los brazos al frente y tomó una gran cantidad de aire.

—¡Fuajajajajajaja! —retumbó su voz a lo ancho y largo del salón.

Sí, la imitación era muy buena; podría recibir un premio por ella. Pero pronto escuchó unos pasos cruzando el recinto, y entró en estado de alerta.

¿ _Él_ también estaba allí? ¿Lo había descubierto? El joven estuvo trabajado en secreto todo el tiempo, pero nunca movió el aparato del lugar donde lo abandonaron. Quizás se habría dado cuenta de su labor. Quizás él intentaría impedir su viaje.

Cerró los puños. No dejaría que lo detuvieran. Se daría la vuelta, y lo enfrentaría de ser necesario: no importa todo lo que le dijera. Iría al pasado, corregiría todo, no le interesaba nada más, él...

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Keitarou?

A su lado se encontraba una joven de dos largas trenzas y vestimenta deportiva color verde oscuro.

—¡Hashida-san! —exclamó Keitarou, sintiendo un gran alivio—. Menos mal que eres tú.

—Claro que soy yo ¿o esperabas a alguien más? —contestó ella, ladeando la cabeza—. Dime ¿en qué estabas pensando? Parecía ser algo gracioso y yo también quiero reírme.

—En nada especial. ¿Trajiste tus cosas para el viaje?

Quizás la pregunta era innecesaria, pues la chica llevaba en su espalda una gran mochila de entramado militar. En lugar de responderle, ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Notaba que su amigo quería desviar su curiosidad.

—Si no quieres contármelo, voy a intentar adivinar. —Y poniendo la mano en el mentón, se dispuso a meditar el asunto—. Sí, ¡ya entiendo! Debe haber sido eso.

Keitarou la miró intrigado. A su preciada amiga de la infancia le gustaban esa clase de juegos. Se preguntó, si realmente esta vez, ella había podido descifrar con éxito sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Hashida se veía seria.

—¡Sé que estabas pensando en algo pervertido y por eso no lo quieres decir! —dijo ella, señalando con un dedo acusador.

Luego de la sentencia, siguió un breve silencio, en el que ella bajó su dedo y tomó una mirada risueña.

—Es más, por tu risa podría asegurar que era algo muy pero muy perverso, como una historia _netorare_ o quizás algo con tentáculos ¿no es así?.

—¡Claro que no, Hashida-san! —respondió finalmente Keitarou—. ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esa clase de suposiciones!?

—¿Eh? ¿No era eso? Bueno, parece que me equivoqué otra vez, así que no te ofendas —agregó ella manteniendo su sonrisa y frotando su cabeza con la mano—. Pero por tu reacción cuando llegué, juraría que estabas pensando en alguien. Me pregunto en quién sería...

Mientras pensaba en el nombre de la persona en la mente de su amigo, Hashida se dedicó a pasear alrededor del imponente aparato.

Keitarou no pudo apartar la mirada de la atractiva figura atlética dando vueltas por el salón. Él sabía que, detrás de esa apariencia femenina, se encontraba oculto un gran luchador que podía derrotar a mil hombres en una pelea. Sin embargo, pese a considerarse a si misma un "soldado en entrenamiento", Hashida mantenía su carácter alegre y trataba con amabilidad a todos los que la rodeaban.

A todos con excepción de Keitarou, claro estaba. Solía burlarse de él siempre que podía, pero ¿realmente eso importaba ahora? Ella era su mejor amiga y estaba allí para acompañarlo como su leal mano derecha. Valoraba su presencia por sobre todas las demás.

—La única persona en la que puedo pensar ahora es Hashida Suzuha.

Él lo dijo de forma leve; pensó que ella no lo escucharía por la distancia que los separaba. Pero tras haberlo pronunciado, la referida volteó hacia él y lo miró.

—¡Espera! ¡No pienses que lo hago de forma pervertida! —exclamó nervioso—. Lo que quise decir es que yo, yo de Hashida-san estoy...

—Ya entiendo porque estás tan contento Keitarou —lo interrumpió ella—. Se ve fenomenal ahora que está completa. Me sorprende que nuestros padres la diseñaran, es un invento increíble.

La creación de la máquina del tiempo era idea de los padres de Keitarou, con la colaboración del padre de Suzuha. Aquellas tres mentes brillantes unidas habían logrado planificar un dispositivo tan magnífico que podía viajar tanto al pasado como al futuro, sin gastar grandes cantidades de combustible en el proceso.

Sin embargo, antes de que el aparato estuviera finalizado y los últimos detalles técnicos resueltos, dejaron el proyecto abandonado y la máquina quedó depositada en un galpón alquilado junto a otros aparatos futuristas incompletos o defectuosos. Sus hijos supieron de su existencia por casualidad.

Keitarou decidió apoderarse del prototipo, y sin avisarle a sus antiguos dueños, se empeñó en la empresa de completar y poner en funcionamiento el aparato. Luego de siete meses de trabajo, logró finalmente su objetivo. El resultado lo llenó de la mayor autosatisfacción que sintió en su vida.

—Escucha Hashida-san —llamó la atención de su amiga—. Pronto viajaremos al pasado en esta máquina. Agradezco que hayas respondido a mi pedido de ayuda para la misión que me propongo a emprender. Como recompensa yo, Okabe Keitarou, te prometo en el día de tu cumpleaños número diecinueve, que, luego de terminar nuestra labor en el año 2012, te llevaré al momento de la historia que desees visitar.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes llevarme a dónde yo quiera? —preguntó Suzuha alegre.

—Así es —confirmó él—. Los jardines de Babilonia, las pirámides Mayas, o el primer _Kinkaku-ji._ Ninguno de ellos será un gran desafío, porque esta máquina está calibrada para viajar tanto en el tiempo, como en el espacio. Ese fue mi mejora personal al diseño original, que solo podía moverse en una de las cuatro dimensiones.

Hizo una breve pausa para arreglar el cuello su abrigo y siguió su discurso con un aire de confianza.

—Desde ahora, nuestro equipo se hará llamar "el escuadrón Schrödinger". Con ese nombre pasaremos en la historia como los primeros viajeros del tiempo de la humanidad. Yo sé que a ti te gusta liderar Hashida-san, pero creo que yo debo mandar sobre esta expedición.

—Te dejaré, pero solo por esta vez —respondió ella, todavía sonriendo.

La emoción de Keitarou iba en aumento con cada palabra que pronunciaba y ante la respuesta de su amiga, esta ya no se detendría. Subiendo por las escaleras de la máquina, empezó a proclamar:

—Nosotros lo haremos. ¡El escuadrón Schrödinger irá al pasado y descubrirá todos los secretos de la historia! ¡El mundo ya no podrá ocultarnos nada! —exclamó, llegando al máximo entusiasmo—. Con tu fuerza y mi intelecto, superaremos todos los obstáculos y nadie ni nada podrá detenernos mientras estemos juntos. ¡Te prometo que viviremos una gran aventura tú y yo, Hashida Suzuha!

Él dijo esas palabras con abierta sinceridad, confiando en que ella lograría darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era la primera vez que ponía en manifiesto sus intenciones, mas esperaba que esta vez, ella las percibiera.

Pero en su lugar, Suzuha empezó a reírse sin parar. Sus carcajadas fueron tan fuertes y tan largas, que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago con una mano, mientras que y con la otra se sacaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos color ámbar.

Okabe Keitarou se sintió humillado. Bajó de las escaleras y sus rodillas tambalearon, queriendo hacerlo caer al suelo. Pero no quiso entregar lo último que quedaba de su, ya herida, masculinidad.

No importaba las veces Suzuha lo destrozara con sus reacciones inesperadas, aún no iba a rendirse.

—¿Acaso soy sólo una burla para ti, Hashida-san? —preguntó, manteniéndose firme.

—No es eso Keitarou, por favor no te enojes —respondió ella, mientras intentaba detener su risa—. Es que tú… tú estabas...

Sin éxito, volvió a largar otra carcajada más, lo que molestó a Keitarou.

—¿Yo qué? ¡Ya dime que tengo de gracioso! —exigió.

Ella logró contenerse y se dispuso a hablar, manteniendo su sonrisa habitual, pero con un tono más serio en la voz.

—Verás, primero está el nombre que nos pusiste, luego ese discurso que pronunciaste, y por último el abrigo que llevas puesto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi abrigo? —preguntó él—. Yo creo que se ve bien.

—¿Esa cosa? No creo que la gente use eso ni siquiera en el 2012, aunque siempre te gustó vestirte de forma rara.

Pero Keitarou consideraba que no había nada malo con su sentido de la moda: confiaba en haber heredado el buen gusto de su madre. Así que cruzó los brazos y levantando una ceja, esperó que ella expusiera su verdadero punto.

—Lo intuí apenas te escuché al entrar —confesó Suzuha—. Lo que tú hiciste antes fue, nada más ni nada menos que, ¡actuar como el tío Okarín!

Él no se tomó el comentario de buena gana y la miró extrañado, como si no entendiera lo qué quería decirle.

—Pero lo más gracioso fue que lo hiciste a tu propia manera, ¿lo entiendes ahora, bebé futurista? —aclaró ella.

—Sí, estaba imitándolo antes, pero solo en esa risa tonta que tiene —refutó él—. Además, sabes bien que no me parezco a ese tipo, así que no nos compares.

—Vamos, Keitarou, deja de ser tan gruñón y admítelo de una vez, después de todo se trata de tu padre —reprochó ella—. No deberías avergonzarte, es más, creo que es muy adorable que intentes parecerte a él.

¿Adorable? ¿Ella realmente había elegido esa palabra?

Suzuha podía ser unos meses mayor, pero él tampoco era un niño para ser tratado de esa forma. Además, cuando se trataba de ser comparado con su padre, Okabe Keitarou no quería admitir similitudes. Hacerlo era inconcebible.

—No, Hashida-san, te equivocas —negó—. Deja ya de imaginar que quiero ser como ese perdedor de Hououin Kyouma.

—Papá no es un perdedor.

Una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la sala y llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes, que voltearon hacia el sitio desde donde provino.

—Buenos días Shizuka-chan —saludó Suzuha—. No te había visto.

—Buenos días —fue la respuesta.

En un rincón, junto a su bolso y un gran conejo de peluche como equipaje, se encontraba Okabe Shizuka. Ella no era más que una adolescente de grandes ojos marrón claro y un largo cabello negro. Se podría decir que su apariencia aniñada le daba un cierto encanto; pero, como su nombre delataba, su mayor característica era ser poco conversadora. Rara vez se expresaba por cualquier medio y su presencia solía pasar desapercibida, sino fuera por los comentarios que realizaba las pocas veces que deseaba intervenir en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Keitarou miró a su hermana menor con disgusto. Sabía que ella odiaba malgastar las palabras sin motivo, pero aún así, elegía defender a su padre. No podía comprenderla.

—¿Ya terminaste con eso Shizuka?

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y le entregó a su hermano los tres teléfonos celulares que hasta hace momentos, se encontraban en su poder. Todo el rato anterior estuvo trabajando en ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? Se ven muy antiguos ¿para qué los necesitas? —preguntó Suzuha.

—Esta será la forma en que nos comunicaremos cuando lleguemos al pasado, son modelos de esa época. Logré hacerlos funcionar y le pedí a Shizuka que los cifrara para que nadie pueda interceptarnos.

El cifrado de la adolescente sería infalible. Después de todo, Okabe Shizuka era la discípula predilecta de Hashida Itaru, quien la había entrenado en el arte de todos los códigos de programación desarrollados desde la década de 1980. También era una experta en seguridad informática y una hacker experimentada para sus 14 años de edad, pudiendo burlar cualquier barrera de seguridad con una monstruosa facilidad.

Incluso a su padre le gustaba admitir que ella era " _una niña genio de la informática, amante del caos, la destrucción, y sobre todo, de los conejos saltarines_ ". Lo último era innegable.

Suzuha sintió incomodidad. No le gustaba la idea renunciar a su tecnología habitual, pero entendía que el camuflaje era una virtud necesaria para cualquier soldado activo, por lo que no era ese el motivo. Su principal inseguridad recaía en la compañía de la menor.

Keitarou insistía en que Shizuka podría ser de utilidad en el pasado, pero la joven de trenzas no podía confiar en las personas capaces de traicionar a otros. Dado que su hermano no era capaz terminar a tiempo la máquina sin ayuda de los planos originales, fue Shizuka quien los tomó sin permiso de la computadora de su maestro. _Un hacker había hackeado a otro_.

Aún así, Suzuha decidió dejar pasar el asunto y no dijo nada al respecto.

Y sin nadie más que esperar, el escuadrón Schrödinger se dispuso a partir.

Aseguraron el equipaje en un asiento vacío de la máquina. Originalmente estaba diseñada para transportar a cuatro personas, pero ellos solo serían tres.

—¿Me dejas pilotearla? —preguntó Suzuha acomodándose al lado del panel de mandos—. Tengo la sensación de que sé cómo hacerlo.

Su amigo le dio el visto bueno. A pesar de las posibles complicaciones, él sabía que la máquina era segura. La había probado con viajes cortos, tanto hacia el pasado como al futuro, siempre intentando no arribar a fechas que podían ocasionar problemas. La peor parte de los experimentos era tener que evitar encontrarse consigo mismo, o permanecer mucho tiempo ausente. Ir y volver inmediatamente no era recomendable, porque el uso intensivo podía sobrecalentar el aparato. Así que debía esperar un mínimo de horas entre sus testeos. Estos nunca sobrepasaron unos pocos días de desplazamiento temporal.

Si bien existía la posibilidad de riesgos inesperados al intentar volver 24 años en el tiempo, el protocolo era el mismo que para otras medidas. Sólo había que introducir la fecha en el reloj y el lugar deseado, en el mapa de coordenadas: este último ya había sido prefijado. Si había funcionado antes, funcionaría en aquel momento.

Sólo Shizuka era la única que no se encontraba a bordo y se dedicaba a mirar desde la entrada sin moverse.

—Ya sube, ¿o no quieres conseguir esa computadora vieja? —insistió Keitarou a su hermana desde adentro—. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿ _N3Xt Computer_?

—IBN5100 —respondió ella.

—Esa misma. Tendrás más posibilidades de encontrarla en el pasado que allí parada.

Sin mediar más palabras, la última tripulante se colocó en su asiento. En su regazo se encontraba el conejo.

Hashida Suzuha acomodó la fecha en el panel y tiró de una palanca. La puerta se cerró y la maquinaria se puso en funcionamiento. Sin embargo, el viaje no sería instantáneo, por lo que tenían que esperar un breve lapso para llegar a su destino. El silencio se tornaba más profundo a medida que atravesaban las dimensiones.

—Repíteme ¿por qué quieres ir específicamente al año 2012? —preguntó Suzuha, queriendo romper el vacío.

—Los cálculos teóricos indican a ese año como el comienzo de la superposición de líneas de universo. Además, tengo una pista sobre la fecha en que mis padres pudieron haber trabajado juntos en lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Seguro que con esto solucionarás tus amnesias? Porque no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Es decir, en ese año aún no habías nacido.

La pregunta era complicada de responder. Las amnesias que sufría Keitarou eran tan peculiares, que ni siquiera su madre, una gran neurocientífica reconocida y experta en el campo de la memoria humana, había encontrado una solución efectiva para luchar contra ellas. Sin embargo, el joven sabía que su causa no era ningún error fisiológico que pudiera tratarse, sino más bien un efecto secundario de los desperfectos en la física temporal.

—Estoy seguro —respondió él.

—Esta bien, solo espero que volvamos a casa antes de la tarde. Mamá prometió hacerme un pastel gigante.

—No te preocupes Hashida-san, mi prioridad será que ustedes dos puedan vuelvan a salvo. Además, si las cosas llegan a salir mal y estuvieras en peligro, yo...

—Si pasa algo malo yo te protegeré Keitarou, para que no te largues a llorar —interrumpió Suzuha alegre—. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a jugar _airsoft_ la semana que viene. Ya vi en Shinjuku una M870 de _Marucen_ que podrías comprar con tus ahorros.

Antes de que su amigo pudiera empezar a manifestar su poco interés en invertir su dinero en marcadoras y acompañarla a los juegos de supervivencia organizados por la _Resistencia Valkyria_ , Suzuha tanteó su bolsillo en busca de un objeto.

—A propósito, traje esto para ti. —Le tendió un paquete—. Eran de papá. Mamá iba a deshacerse de ellos, pero pensé que a ti te gustarían. Ya sabes, irán bien con ese abrigo raro.

Keitarou se sentía muy extraño teniendo un objeto que pertenecía a Hashida Itaru. Usualmente evitaba encontrarse con el hombre, quien pese a ser el mejor amigo de su padre, lo acusaba de cosas irracionales, como darle mucha atención al mundo 3D, o de pertenecer a una generación masculina que había perdido el hábito de los sagrados juegos _eroge_. Pero debía admitir que los guantes negros de dedos cortados tenían un estilo que le agradaba.

Mientras conversaban, unas extrañas luces blancas comenzaron a parpadear alrededor. Aquellos brillos eran solo un efecto secundario de viajar a través de un agujero negro de Kerr, pero el detalle era impresionante a la vista. Incluso Shizuka, quien usualmente era desinteresada, se esmeraba en intentar atrapar los destellos que se cruzaban por su cabello.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, la fuerza de gravedad empezó a aumentar súbitamente y la fase final se sintió como una gran caída vertiginosa, que solo pudieron aguantar agarrándose de sus asientos. Cuando la sacudida terminó y la máquina quedó inmóvil, el primero en desprenderse del cinturón de seguridad fue Keitarou, quién abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, seguido detrás por Suzuha.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una baranda cercana.

—¡Lo logramos Hashida-san! —exclamó él mirando a su alrededor—. ¡De verdad lo logramos!

—¿Pero dónde nos encontramos ahora?

Parecían hallarse en la azotea de una construcción de unos 5 o 6 pisos, aproximadamente. La perspectiva no era muy amplia y arriba de sus cabezas sobresalían algunos rascacielos. Pese que habían salido de su época por la mañana, el Sol ya estaba descendido.

—En Akihabara, elegí este lugar porque en el futuro está abandonado.

Al ver hacia abajo, comprobaron que el lugar seguía en funcionamiento. La gente entraba y salía de la entrada principal; algunas personas se desplazaban por la calle y otras dirigían la vista hacia el cartel que coronaba la fachada del edificio.

Hashida Suzuha temió que el aparato pudiera llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Volteó para verificarlo, pero detrás, solo pudo ver a Shizuka, junto a las maletas que habían traído para la expedición y que ahora se encontraban en el suelo.

—Cubierta de capas de invisibilidad por tecnología plasmónica con activación automática al abandonarse —aclaró Keitarou—. Creo que es la mejor característica de esta máquina.

—Pero si los botones son invisibles, ¿cómo vamos a abrirla de nuevo? —preguntó su amiga.

—Es un poco molesto, pero ya me lleva menos de media hora encontrar el reconocedor de huella digital —respondió él, admitiendo que la idea de la invisibilidad era mejor en teoría que en práctica—. Lo importante es que no nos descubran.

—¡Oigan ustedes!

Un hombre de mediana edad abrió la puerta de la escalera.

—No tienen permiso para subir aquí. Además, acaba de temblar. Así que retírense ahora antes de que se metan en problemas.

Dada la situación, no tenían más opción que agarrar sus cosas y bajar. La máquina del tiempo tendría que quedarse allí, en espera de descubrir un lugar mejor para ocultarla.

—Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué es este edificio? —preguntó Suzuha al entrar a las escaleras.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, niña? —reclamó el sujeto—. ¿Me van a decir que no reconocen el legendario _Super Potatoes_? ¡Los blasfemos no son bienvenidos! ¡Ahora lárguense!

Cuando se encontraron adentro, entendieron que no se trataba de una tienda común. Estaba atestada con una parafernalia de videojuegos antiguos, todos ellos descontinuados en su fabricación. Solo reconocían su existencia por fotos que habían visto en internet de niños.

Pese al anterior movimiento sísmico, los visitantes no dejaron de comprar el entretenimiento contenido en imprácticos cartuchos de 8 y 16 bits, en CD sensibles a la ralladuras, y en consolas portátiles que parecían muy pesadas para sostener largas horas. Mientras, en el quinto piso, otros jugaban con duros botones y palancas de anchas máquinas, con monitores de tubos sin ninguna función táctil.

Pero pese a lo poco práctico que podía resultar el pasado, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar lo inquebrantablemente sagrado que contenía aquel museo.

El escuadrón Schrödinger sintió ganas de participar de esa fiebre retro, y olvidando momentáneamente su misión, se dispuso a jugar. Suzuha ganó a Keitarou varias veces en los juegos de peleas, aunque él logró obtener una victoria luego de múltiples intentos. Incluso Shizuka consiguió una puntuación alta en una de las máquinas y se rodeó de un séquito de personas que la animaban, aunque ella no intercambió palabra.

Pronto anocheció y fue hora de abandonar la tienda.

Ya en la calle, los tres estaban listos para separarse. Las chicas se mantendrían juntas y buscarían un lugar donde alojarse en la ciudad; él se iría más lejos para efectuar su plan.

Se dieron las últimas indicaciones de sus tareas, intercambiaron saludos, y antes que el escuadrón se dividiera definitivamente, una voz interrumpió a Keitarou.

—Onii-chan.

Al voltearse, sintió como su hermana lo miraba fijo. Él supo que tenía una última cosa que decirle.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó ella.

—¿A qué te refieres, Shizuka? ¿A qué le debería temer?

—Cambiar la historia.

Él dio un suspiro. Entendía bien la preocupación que ella quería expresarle, aunque no moviera un ápice de su rostro para manifestarla.

—Sabes bien el porqué de esto. Será lo mejor para todos nosotros —él apoyó su brazo sobre su cabeza, dándole un suave golpe—. Así que no te preocupes por mí, hermanita tonta. Sólo hazme el favor de no revelar tu identidad y meterte en problemas.

Shizuka no dijo nada más.

Ellas observaron como su compañero dirigía rumbo a la estación de trenes, y luego emprendieron su camino hacia la dirección opuesta de Chuo Dori, perdiéndose entre la multitud.


	2. De tsunderes y cientificos locos

**Capítulo II**

**De tsunderes y cientificos locos**

_Domingo 30 de septiembre del 2012_

Habiendo tomado un vuelo de Estados Unidos a Japón, y luego un bus desde el aeropuerto de Haneda a la estación de Wako-shi, Makise Kurisu se sentía cansada por el viaje _._ Para su alivio, las etapas más largas de transporte habían finalizado y ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles hacia su nueva residencia, deseando llegar tan rápido como pudiera.

Las siguientes jornadas serían demandantes para ella, considerando que desde el día siguiente trabajaría en el Laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurotecnología, perteneciente al RIKEM Brain Science Institute. Pensó que le gustaría tomarse un día libre, aunque eso sería mucho pedir cuando recién comenzaba; pero en el caso hipotético que lo tuviera, seguro lo usaría para ver a sus amigos. Estos no habían podido ir a recibirla al aeropuerto porque estaban ocupados y no era su intención incomodarlos.

Tampoco quería molestar a ese prototipo de "científico loco", o eso se decía a sí misma. Les había pedido a los demás que no dijeran nada sobre su regreso porque consideraba que verlo sería inoportuno para ambos. Evitarlo premeditadamente era una estrategia efectiva para ahorrarse las explicaciones.

Dos semanas atrás su _senpai,_ Hiyajo Maho, y su director, el profesor Alexis Leskinen, la llamaron para hablar un asunto en privado. Al parecer, había llegado a la Universidad de Victor Chondria una oferta desde Japón: ésta consistía en intercambiar recursos humanos entre ambos institutos, con una módica cifra económica para gastos de mantenimiento en el país oriental. El objetivo final de la estadía sería lograr publicaciones a nombre de los dos grupos y así fortalecer los lazos internacionales a nivel científico. Ellos querían que ella aceptara la propuesta.

A Kurisu pareció interesarle la oferta, aunque dudó por un ligero momento si esto sería malo para el curso de sus actuales investigaciones en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, las intenciones de sus superiores eran muy claras:

—Actúas muy raro cada vez que vuelves de Japón, Kurisu. Pareces despistada, por momentos te encuentras en las nubes, e incluso cometes varios errores. Eso no es propio de ti —le había dicho su senpai—. Quizás sea conveniente que te quedes allá por un tiempo hasta que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos, no sería bueno para nuestro laboratorio que permanezcas en ese estado.

Leskinen, por su parte, quería que _Chris_ se decidiera a tomar gran el paso y trajera en su regreso a la persona por la que suspiraba entre sus experimentos, el tal "Lintahlo", del cual Maho le había comentado. De paso, le había pedido que visitara templos japoneses y le tomara fotos de "Shaman girls".

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con sus opiniones y se sintió ofendida con la actitud de ambos. Okabe Rintarou era un personaje peculiar que había conocido dos años atrás y bajo su perspectiva, ellos solo eran amigos.

Sin embargo, luego de meditarlo unos días, decidió aceptar la estadía. La razón: sería divertido trabajar en un ambiente diferente _,_ podría aprender muchas cosas nuevas. Eso le ayudaría a retomar el camino de la excelencia al que siempre apuntaba. Además, cuando tuviera tiempo libre, iría a Akihabara y visitaría el _Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas;_ pero no es que quisiera ver a ese tonto de Okabe específicamente —eso solía repetir—, sino que deseaba charlar con Mayuri y Urushibara-san.

No había otras intenciones más que esas.

Detuvo su caminata en la puerta principal de un complejo de departamentos, muchos de los cuales eran de alquiler temporal. Le hubiera gustado ir a su hotel favorito en Ochanomizu, pero debido al tiempo que planeaba quedarse, las distancias de movilidad, y su reducido presupuesto disponible, debía buscar otra opción y el lugar no estaba mal. Serían tres meses completos que viviría allí, empezando por ese momento.

Antes de entrar y olvidarse de ello, sacó el celular: quería informar a Mayuri que había arribando bien. Abrió su aplicación de mensajería instantánea RINE e inició un nuevo chat.

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Ya estoy en Wako, me acomodaré con el trabajo y apenas tenga tiempo libre pasaré por el laboratorio.»_

_«Shiina Mayuri:_

_¡Me alegro mucho Kurisu-chan! Todos en el labo estarán felices de recibirte_ _＼_ _(^o^)_ _／_ _»_

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Yo también quiero verlos pronto, pero por favor, no le avises al tonto de Okabe que estoy aquí. Aún no estoy preparada para lidiar con él.»_

_«Shiina Mayuri:_

_Emmm, lo siento mucho Kurisu-chan (+_+). Me temo que Okarin es muy insistente cuando algo le interesa (_ _・_ ___ _・_ _;)»_

—¿A qué se refiere? —se preguntó a sí misma, confundida.

Cuando avanzó unos pasos, alguien la detuvo tirando su abrigo. Al darse la vuelta, vio una figura masculina, cuya expresión exigía explicaciones de su parte.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Cristina?

— ¿¡Okabe!? —exclamó Kurisu—. ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Él no respondió a su asombro; en lugar de eso sacó su celular y sin realizar ninguna llamada, lo colocó en su oreja empezando a hacer una especie de monólogo.

—Soy yo. Al parecer mi asistente pensaba que podía poner al laboratorio en mi contra y pasar desapercibida, pero ha fallado. Me dispongo a revisar si la _Organización_ no le ha lavado el cerebro y la han enviado en una misión especial para obtener...

—¡Ya deja esa tontería! —dijo sacándole el teléfono de la mano—-. Dime ¿cómo fue que supiste que estaba aquí?

—¿Sorprendida asistente? —preguntó él—. Admito que tu labor de incógnito fue de gran nivel, sin embargo, debes saber que tengo mis propios recursos para obtener información.

—Espera ¿¡quieres decir que has estado _stalkeándome_!?

Makise Kurisu levantó la voz y un par de transeúntes voltearon a mirar lo que estaba pasando, comentando en voz baja entre ellos. Okabe, por su parte, tomó de nuevo su teléfono y la agarró del abrigo otra vez, haciendo que se apartaran a un rincón para hablar en privado.

Kurisu insistía una y otra vez en saber cómo había encontrado su residencia. Le exigió tan firmemente que él no tuvo más remedio que darle una explicación:

—Encontré a Rukako y Mayuri hablando en secreto sobre cuando aterrizaba tu avión y lamentándose que no podrían ir a buscarte. No pasó mucho de mis métodos de persuasión hasta que ambas confesaron que venías a escondidas. Ya era muy tarde para ir hasta el aeropuerto, así que pensé en corroborar directamente este lugar. Te visualicé en la estación, pero saliste apurada y recién aquí pude alcanzarte. Así es como sucedió todo, ¿satisfecha ahora?

—¿Me seguiste? ¿Sabes que puedo denunciarte por acoso?

Él intentó hacer caso omiso de su amenaza.

—No tendría que hacerlo si es que no corrieras como si alguien te estuviera persiguiendo. Hasta creí que estabas en peligro.

—Y lo estaba ¿no? Un pervertido en bata de laboratorio me seguía —replicó Kurisu—. Pero para tu información, corría porque quería llegar rápido al edificio. Pensaba dejar la maleta, bañarme y ordenar una…

De repente se detuvo, ¿por qué era ahora ella quien le estaba dando explicaciones? Su intención era evitarlo desde el principio.

—Alto. No tengo que decirte nada. No deberías estar aquí, así que vete ahora.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Cristina? —respondió él indignado—. Les avisaste a todos hace días que vendrías, menos a mí. Dime cuál es tu problema y no tendrás que preocuparte de que te siga nunca más.

Okabe sentía que Kurisu estaba siendo más agresiva de lo normal y eso lo hacía molestarse. Si bien estaba acostumbrado que ella no lo tratara con total amabilidad, esperó que al menos se sintiera un poco más feliz de encontrarlo allí.

—¡Qué no hay "tina"! Y no era mi plan verte aún, es todo.

—¿Confiesas que te ocultaste intencionalmente, miembro 004?

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres saber, quizás sí te estaba evitando... —confesó ella, desviando la mirada.

—¡Ja! Me temo que el lavado de cerebro te afectó más de lo que pensaba, pero ¿quién necesita ver a una desagradecida asistente después de todo?

El científico loco cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda. No se retiró, pero su postura delataba que esperaba alguna clase de disculpa.

—Okabe, ¿acaso te enojaste?

La pregunta estaba demás, pues la respuesta era evidente. Pero más que enojado, Okabe estaba ofendido de haber sido ignorado de esa manera.

Kurisu podría haber pasado esto por alto y haberlo dejado allí mismo. Ya se encontraba frente al edificio, solo debía entrar para acabar con la discusión. Pero no podía dejar la situación como se encontraba o era probable que no pudieran hablarse por mucho tiempo. Los dos eran tercos y orgullosos: el conflicto se extendería semanas, si al menos esta vez, ella no hacía el intento de encontrar una solución.

—¡Esta bien! Te explicaré por qué no te dije nada —dijo ella—. Ahora estamos en período de universidad y ya es domingo por la tarde. Seguro tienes algo que leer antes de tu próximo seminario o un trabajo que terminar para esta semana. Por eso consideré que no era necesario que lo supieras, yo iba a contactarte cuando fuera un buen momento. Pensaba ir al laboratorio de todas maneras.

—Buen intento, pero mi agenda es tan secreta que ni siquiera el mejor de los agentes puede acceder a ella —contestó Okabe, dándose la vuelta—. Tu trabajo como miembro del laboratorio es pensar en la creación de aparatos futuristas, no hacer especulaciones acerca de mis horarios.

—¿Realmente no tienes nada que hacer?

Él hizo una mueca torcida.

—Un genio con 170 de IQ como yo no se preocupa en nimiedades como esas.

En ese entonces Okabe Rintarou tenía 20 años y cursaba su tercer año universitario. Era probable que tuviera trabajos pendientes, pero en vez de concentrarse en los estudios, el sujeto parecía más interesado en lo que pasaba en torno a la vida de los integrantes de su laboratorio.

¿Habría hecho todo ese viaje hasta allí solo porque quería verla? Kurisu no quiso detenerse a pensarlo. Él tenía su propia vida, lo sabía bien. Debía hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, sino nunca maduraría y seguiría actuando como _Chuunibyou_ por muchos más años.

—Okabe, ya basta, deja de perder tu tiempo aquí —dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza—. A tu edad deberías ser más dedicado o nunca te graduarás. Haznos un favor a ambos y vete ya.

Él no pareció interesarse en retirarse, así que ella tuvo que insistir al respecto.

—Además, ahora estoy muy agotada porque el viaje fue más largo de lo que esperaba. No tiene sentido que discutamos, prometo que si te vas, luego te lo contaré todo.

Okabe descruzó sus brazos y pareció olvidar su enfado de una vez. Ante la solidez de aquel comentario, no tenía sentido empeñarse en permanecer allí. Notaba que Kurisu lucía cansada y él no deseaba incomodarla más de lo necesario.

—Está bien asistente, haré lo que deseas —accedió—. Pero a cambio necesito que mantengas tus ojos abiertos. Aun cuando nos encontremos en la Steins;Gate, no podemos descartar que el mal esté a nuestro asecho. La Organización debe haber rastreado este lugar también, quizás antes de irme podría...

Ayudarla con su equipaje e inspeccionar la seguridad del lugar, era lo que él ofreció. Pese a la determinación de Kurisu de que debía retirarse, Okabe tenía el deseo de alargar un poco más su encuentro, aunque no se lo diría directamente. Al menos podía serle de utilidad: la maleta se veía pesada para las escaleras que debía subir. Sería mucho más fácil cargar eso, que intentar llevar juntos una IBN de 24 kg.

Kurisu se sobresaltó ante la idea de Okabe entrando a su nuevo hogar y estando a solas con ella, e inmediatamente la rechazó. Si acaso él intentaba algo gracioso, como tocarla o besarla, en su estado actual, quizás no tendría la suficiente cordura ni fuerza para rechazarlo o pedir ayuda. Era una situación muy peligrosa.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué Okabe intentaría una cosa así? Él podía ser un pervertido a veces, pero siempre había sido correcto cuando estaban solos en el laboratorio. ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que ser diferente? ¿O es que acaso ella deseaba que fuera diferente? No, ella no era ninguna pervertida.

La maleta estaba realmente pesada y eran muchos pisos. Kurisu estaba cansada, y pese a perseguirla, Okabe ahora estaba siendo amable, por lo que podía aceptar su ayuda. Quizás podía invitarlo a pasar. Quizás tenían tiempo para tomar una Dk Pepper juntos, quizás ella podría darle un consejo con sus trabajos de universidad, quizás luego podían pedir algo de cenar, quizás podrían quedarse conversando unas horas, quizás se haría tarde y los trenes dejarían de funcionar, quizás él no tendría otra opción más que quedarse esa noche, quizás...

—No te preocupes, puedo pelear contra la Organización o cualquiera de tus delirios yo sola —respondió finalmente.

La conversación terminó allí y miró como él se retiraba de vuelta a la estación, preguntándose por un largo rato si esa fue la decisión correcta.

De pronto recordó que seguía en la calle. En la entrada del edificio la gente la miraba de a ratos, preguntándole de manera indirecta si iba a entrar o no. Ella despertó de su letargo, luego pidió la llave del departamento al encargado. Subió por las escaleras, maldiciendo el hecho de tener que arreglárselas solas con el equipaje. Quizás hacer retirarse a Okabe no fue la mejor elección, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

Una vez adentro comprobó, que si bien el lugar no era elegante, era bastante decente. Venía amueblado con las necesidades básicas y sobre todo, como ella pidió, una cama matrimonial al estilo occidental.

Dejó su maleta a un lado y probó la ducha para componerse. Al salir, ordenó comida y se tiró en la cama. Llamó a su mamá; esta le preguntó sobre el vuelo, sobre cómo estaba el departamento y le recomendó que durmiera y comiera bien, como toda buena madre hace. Siguiente, mandó un mensaje para Maho-senpai, quién de seguro estaría durmiendo a esas horas. Pronto recibió su respuesta.

_«Hiyajo Maho:_

_Molesta como siempre, kohai._

_Recuerda que no te queremos de vuelta sin un novio, así que diviértete.»_

Kurisu prefirió ignorar el mensaje ¿qué es lo que pasaba con su senpai? Se divertiría haciendo experimentos, como siempre, no necesitaba un novio para eso. En cambio, prefería pensar en las buenas oportunidades que le esperaban.

Por fotos, el Laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurotecnología parecía ser un sitio agradable. Trabajaría todos los días en horario completo y los fines de semana iría de visita al Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas. Podría sentirse a gusto allí también, aunque Okabe la llamaría por sobrenombres irritantes. Ese día ya la había llamado "Cristina" y "asistente" varias veces.

Entre las tecnologías que quería probar, incluían algunas derivadas de la Visual Rebuilding Technology, desarrollada previamente en Victor Chondria. Los pensamientos podían ser convertidos en imágenes virtuales y viceversa, pero había ciertas limitaciones en la práctica cuando se trataba de procesos cerebrales inconscientes. Quizás necesitaría voluntarios a fin de perfeccionarlas. Daru sería una mala elección, porque seguro todo lo que había en su cabeza era pervertido. Pero ¿qué es lo que habría en la mente de Okabe? Seguro serían un montón de tonterías.

Existían líneas directas de tren de Wako a Ikebukuro. En este último vivía Mayuri y quizás podía ir a visitarla a la salida del trabajo. También era el mismo barrio donde vivía Okabe y quizás podía pasar a saludarlo también. ¿Cómo es que luciría su habitación? Seguro estaría desordenada, llena de revistas porno y cosas por el estilo. No le interesaban tampoco que clase de gustos tenía.

Su estómago rugió: pese a cenar, todavía tenía hambre. Su madre le dijo que se alimentara bien, pero tenía muchas ganas de comprar su pudín favorito. Compraría muchos en la tienda y llevaría algunos para tener en Akihabara. Podría anotar su nombre en ellos, pero seguro eso no impediría que Okabe se los comiera.

Así fue el rumbo de sus pensamientos uno tras otro. ¿Dónde lavaría su ropa? Okabe. ¿Qué desayunaría al día siguiente? Okabe. ¿Qué materiales necesitaría para sus experimentos? Okabe. Okabe aquí, Okabe allá. Okabe Rintarou volvía una y otra vez a sus pensamientos y en un intento por sacarlo forzosamente de su cabeza, apretó el rostro contra la almohada al punto de quedarse sin aire.

—¡AH! —gritó dando una gran bocanada—. ¡Mentira, esto no puede estar pasando!

Ella intentaba seguir negando lo que ocurría.

—¡Realmente no puedo estar enamorada de ese tonto! Evidencia ¡necesito evidencia!

Hizo un último intento: pensaría en Okabe, esta vez a propósito, para demostrarse que no sentía nada por él más que amistad. Se convencería a sí misma que no quería estar con ese tonto, que no deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con él, que no deseaba ser su novia, que no estaba interesada en contacto físico, qué no, que no, que no…

Apenas la figura del científico loco se hizo presente en su memoria, Kurisu entendió que debía rendirse de una vez.

Serotonina, oxitocina, dopamina y endorfinas llenaron su cerebro cuando lo invocó, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado repitiendo su nombre. Los síntomas y reacciones fisiológicas cuando pensaba en su cercanía eran tan notorios que no podían ser ignorados más tiempo.

Su senpai tenía razón: no solo estaba enamorada, estaba absolutamente loca por Okabe Rintarou. Negarlo era no querer aceptar la realidad y eso no es propio de un buen científico.

Se quedó un largo rato pensando mientras miraba al techo. Ahora que lo había aceptado ¿qué tendría que hacer para salir de ese estado? Confesarse sería lo más lógico y racional en su situación, sino su cerebro no la dejaría tranquila.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de ser correspondida? Ella no lo sabía con exactitud.

Si se confesaba, existía la posibilidad de ser rechazada. No sería nada satisfactorio, de hecho, casi seguro que le dolería. Pero para un verdadero científico, incluso un resultado negativo es un resultado útil. Al menos tendría una respuesta y ya no seguiría viviendo en esa nube de especulación y fantasía que rodea al enamoramiento.

Por otro lado, también existía la posibilidad de ser correspondida y eso quizás era más aterrador que ser rechazada. Significaba que su relación ya no sería la misma de siempre.

¿Qué es lo que Okabe sentía?

Un extraño sueño inquietaba a Kurisu: no ocurría muy seguido, pero solía repetirse cada cierta cantidad de meses, sobre todo luego de haber viajado a Japón. En éste, Okabe parecía confesar alguna clase de sentimientos románticos hacia ella, y los dos se besaban. O más bien, Kurisu era quién lo besaba y después recibía una especie de persuasión de parte de Okabe para que lo repitieran una y otra vez. Finalmente, terminaba de forma abrupta y ella despertaba.

 _Pero algo_ con en ese sueño estaba _mal, muy mal_. Sentía como si un suceso terrible estuviera por producirse después de ese momento. Ella misma se creía triste y la cara de Okabe no parecía estar delatar que él estuviera mejor. Cuando intentaba recordar qué es lo que habían estado charlando momentos antes de besarse su mente se bloqueaba, como intentando prevenirla de acceder a un recuerdo muy doloroso.

El científico loco afirmaba que los sueños eran memorias de otras líneas de universo; ella aún no sabía que creer al respecto.

Luego de conocerlo, se enteró por los miembros del laboratorio que Okabe estaba siendo tratado por TEPT. Comentaban que tenía ataques de paranoia cuando andaban por la calle, en especial, cuando veía a gente vestida extraño o actuando sospechosamente. Tampoco dejaba a Mayuri acercarse a ninguna plataforma hasta que los trenes abrieran sus puertas, según él, por miedo a que ella pudiera ser empujada hacia las vías. También reaccionaba con pánico ante la presencia de sangre.

Kurisu se sentía responsable, pues creía que su extraña actitud había sido su culpa. Okabe había sido apuñalado por su padre y eso debió dejar una huella profunda en su cerebro.

Ella no entendía que hacía Okabe allí en el momento que su padre la atacó, pero él le explicó que sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, y por eso había viajado en el tiempo para salvarla. Para convencerla de ello, él le mostró como evidencia la fecha de su ingreso al hospital: 21 de agosto del 2010. La conferencia y el incidente con Nakabachi habían ocurrido el 28 de Julio anterior. Kurisu lo recordaba bien, porque había hecho una denuncia a la policía ese mismo día.

Era lógico pensar que el suceso era fuera de lo común. Una persona no puede ser apuñalada un cierto día y luego vivir en ese estado hasta ser internado y operado en el hospital tres semanas después, sin haberse desangrado completamente en el proceso. Pero los únicos testigos de ese desfasaje temporal de eventos, eran Kurisu y su padre. Daru y Mayuri solo recordaban haber encontrado a Okabe en la azotea de Radio Kaikan en agosto, y luego llamar a la ambulancia, sin saber quién había sido el responsable del incidente.

Dado la solidez de la evidencia, Kurisu tenía que al menos aceptar la posibilidad de que una máquina como la que describió Okabe pudo haber existido y él haberla usado. Ella misma había escrito un paper teórico sobre el tema, planteando la posibilidad.

Pero una cosa era viajar atrás en el tiempo y otra muy distinta era creer que esa era una prueba definitiva de que el multiverso existía. Es decir, más allá del viaje, de lo que Okabe también le habló no era solo de un retroceso, sino también de un desplazamiento lateral. Uno que suponía la total alteración de la realidad física como la conocían, e inclusive, la suplantación de los recuerdos de todas las personas. Extrañamente, el único con la habilidad de comprobar ese cambio era Okabe: una gran coincidencia a nivel estadístico, casi una en un millón, o más.

Él no quiso darle más pruebas del mecanismo que producía el cambio entre líneas de universo, y tampoco aceptó su propuesta en que buscaran juntos una manera objetiva de comprobarlo. Okabe insistía en que ahora estaban viviendo en la "Steins;Gate" y que con eso era suficiente.

Pero si su extraño sueño no era solo eso, y si ellos realmente se besaron en otra línea de universo diferente, ¿por qué él nunca le comentó al respecto? Si tenía ese tal _Reading Steiner_ o como se llame y podía recordarlo todo, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo o siquiera se lo dio a entender?

¿Él ya lo había olvidado? ¿Los sentimientos que le confesó habían sido solo algo temporal? ¿Ya no era necesario considerar lo que había sucedido? ¿Ya no le interesaba más el asunto?

Un pensamiento saltó a su cabeza para incomodarla.

—Después de todo, él tiene donde elegir ¿no? Si está rodeado de mujeres lindas —se dijo a sí misma irritada—. Fairis-san, Kiryu-san, incluso Urushibara-san también lo admira bastante.

Aunque Urushibara era un hombre, pero ¿eso importaba? Ya ni siquiera se sorprendería si Hashida Itaru terminaba enamorado de Okabe también. Parecía parte de la personalidad del científico loco atraer a otros, y él se sentía complacido de la gran cantidad de compañeros en el laboratorio. Incluso había añadido a Maho a la lista.

En especial, su autodenominada "rehén", adoraba a su querido _Okarin_. Aunque ella no hablaba de sus sentimientos, Kurisu consideraba que éstos eran evidentes:

—Mayuri-chan debe estar enamorada de él, sería tonto pensar lo contrario.

Ellos eran amigos de la infancia, tenían una historia juntos. Mayuri había sido la primera miembro del laboratorio luego de que él lo fundara. Quien sabe cuántos momentos habían pasado a solas. Era Mayuri la que permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo y quién lo apoyaba cuando era necesario. Incluso cuando estuvo internado en el hospital no se movió de su lado, y con su apoyo logró superar los síntomas del TEPT.

Kurisu no podía hacer eso, porque lo único que sabía hacer era discutir con el hombre con quien admitía ahora, estar enamorada. Además, vivía del otro lado del Océano Pacífico.

—Pensándolo así, sería egoísta confesarme antes que ella —se reprochó a sí misma.

Shiina Mayuri era una buena chica, del tipo que puede convertirse en una novia cariñosa. De las que esperan a su novio siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no tendría problemas en expresar sus sentimientos una vez que diera ese paso.

Tampoco creía que Okabe fuera capaz de rechazar los sentimientos de Mayuri. Tener una novia podía ser una buena motivación para él; Kurisu confiaba que, detrás de esa fachada de científico loco que usaba para distraerla, había un hombre que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Quizás comprometerse en una relación lo haría recapacitar acerca de sí mismo y lo ayudaría a pensar en tener cosas reales que ofrecer. Quizás eso sacaría lo mejor de él.

Pero si Okabe y Mayuri se convertían en pareja, a ella le costaría superarlo. Kurisu ahora sabía que también quería ese lugar: quería estar con Okabe. Dejar de lado ese tsunderismo odioso que era parte de su personalidad; en otras palabras: ser sincera consigo misma.

Aun así ¿cómo podría robarle a su amiga la felicidad de estar junto con el hombre a quién amaba? Y además ¿ella podía ser una novia mejor que Mayuri? Quizás el destino los elegiría como pareja, y con el tiempo podía aceptar verlos juntos y ser feliz por ellos.

Tomó una determinación: hablaría del tema con Mayuri. Le diría que se confesara a Okabe primero, porque tenía ese derecho. Pero si estaba equivocada, si Mayuri no llegaba a sentir lo que ella creía, finalmente Kurisu se sentiría libre de confesarse a Okabe sin ningún remordimientos.

Y pasaría lo que tenía pasar.

Pese a haber aclarado su mente, no pudo dormir. Debía ser un efecto del _jetlag_ , porque a pese a ser tarde, su organismo sentía que era de día. Entonces se entretuvo con su teléfono, pensando que debía dar mandar una disculpa.

Por su parte, y horas antes, Okabe Rintarou había tomado la línea Tobu Toyo para retornar a Ikebukuro. Apenas llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo:

_«Mayuri:_

_Okarin, ¿lograste ver a Kurisu-chan como querías (^_^)?_ »

Makise Kurisu solía ir y venir a Japón desde Estados Unidos, y sus visitas siempre sabían a poco. Ese día, cuando Mayuri le comentó que Kurisu estaba allí, él sin pensarlo, partió rumbo a Wako.

Logró su cometido de encontrarla, pero a pesar de ello, no se encontraba del todo conforme.

_«Hououin Kyoma:_

_Obtuve confirmación visual del miembro 004, parece estar en buen estado, aunque tengo graves sospechas de que su cabeza fue lavada por la Organización.»_

_«Mayuri:_

_¡¿Eh?! ¿Alguien le lavó el pelo a Kurisu-chan sin que ella quisiera? Espero que no se enferme (._.).»_

Okabe no podía aceptar la excusa que ella le dio: hubiera sido más simple que le dijera desde un principio que no tenía tiempo o ganas de verlo, pero ¿ignorarlo intencionalmente? ¿Decirle a todos que vendría menos a él? Esa había sido una maniobra cruel, incluso para una tsundere.

Sin embargo, Okabe creía que Kurisu disfrutaba estar en el Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas y por ello siempre volvía de regreso. Confiaba en que siempre volvería de regreso. Esperaba que siempre volviera de regreso. Deseaba que siempre volviera.

El futuro era un lugar totalmente desconocido ahora, pero él estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que debía pasar. Después de todo, era la elección de la Steins;Gate.

Las horas avanzaron, pero no podía dormir.

Necesitaba ese sueño para su rutina académica, pero no parecía encontrar remedio. Así que, para no seguir pensando en su asistente, se entretuvo mirando channel.

En el foro de ocultismo había gente que discutía sobre como una antigua civilización había pronosticado el fin del mundo para finales de ese año. Puras tonterías: el mundo terminaría cuando Hououin Kyouma lo dispusiera, no antes.

Si llamó su atención una persona que aseguraba que SERN estaba teniendo problemas con el LHC. Este seguía activo, pero una ronda de experimentos había arruinado los equipos y se estaba evaluando la opción de ponerlo fuera de funcionamiento para reparaciones. El que inició el tema decía ser pariente de uno de los científicos que trabajaba en el lugar y aseguraba que el daño era importante y quizás, irreparable.

¿Sin el LHC, sería el fin de SERN? Okabe no quería ilusionarse. Por ahora confiaba en su camuflaje de desconocimiento, y se creía capaz de vivir una vida tranquila sin entrometerse con ellos.

Un mensaje repentino lo interrumpió:

_«Asistente:_

_Lamento no haberte avisado apropiadamente que vendría, Okabe.»_

Él sonrió para sí: realmente ella se estaba disculpando.

Sabía que debía responderle pronto.

_«Hououin Kyouma:_

_Disculpa aceptada Cristina. Por mi parte, puedes confiar en que no permitiré que nadie te stalkee o te persiga sin tu consentimiento, incluyendo mi persona.»_

Admitir un error no era mostrar debilidad, al contrario: era una muestra de sabiduría.

Además, no quería estar peleado con ella.

_«Asistente:_

_Me alegra mucho leer eso._

_¿Sabes? Estoy haciendo una instancia de investigación en Wako. Tú entiendes, cosas normales en el campo, pasar tiempo en otros laboratorios intercambiando técnicas, conocimientos y cosas por el estilo.»_

Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio, pero creía que el asunto situaba bien en alguien como Kurisu, que por su reconocimiento y habilidad, siempre sería bien recibida en otros laboratorios. Sobre todo el suyo.

_«Asistente:_

_Mi estadía dura hasta año nuevo. Estaré bastante ocupada con los experimentos, pero por suerte tendré los fines de semana libres para pasar a visitarlos.»_

¿Tres meses enteros? Era más cantidad de tiempo que lo que ella acostumbraba quedarse en Japón.

Definitivamente eran muy buenas noticias.


	3. Herencia genética

**Capítulo III**

**Herencia genética**

_Lunes 1 de octubre del 2012_

Makise Kurisu estaba terminando de instalar sus pertenencias en el RIKEM, cuando le fue informado que, para su sorpresa, no trabajaría sola.

—¡Mucho gusto en conocerla, Makise-sensei! —la saludó un joven de cabellos rojizos—. Mi nombre es Usui Keitarou. Espero poder aprender mucho de usted.

Las manos y piernas del joven temblaban porque no podía manejar la extraña sensación que le producía ese encuentro. Él no había entendido el significado de viajar al pasado: la tecnología obsoleta, las vestimentas pasadas de moda, el aire diferente de la ciudad, ninguna de esas cosas se lo hicieron comprender. No hasta ver el rostro más joven de su propia madre en persona.

En ese instante, temió que su plan se derrumbara. Ella estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en responder el saludo, como si tuviera un asunto inquietante en mente. ¿Lo había reconocido? ¿Se encontraba molesta? ¿Le reprocharía haber robando una máquina del tiempo que había sido diseñada por ella? ¿De viajar al pasado para espiarla?

No, no había forma de ser descubierto: faltaban años para que él naciera. Aún así, Keitarou la respetaba, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por mentirle sobre su identidad.

Kurisu solo se limitó a mirar con curiosidad al muchacho. No podía ver con claridad su rostro porque se había inclinado en señal de saludo; en su lugar, observó la larga bata de laboratorio que llevaba. Esta se encontraba amarillenta y gastada, como si acumulara largos años de uso intensivo. Solo con verla sabía que era del estilo y talla que le compró a Okabe en Estados Unidos, para regalarle la navidad pasada.

Okabe la llevaba puesta todo el tiempo, incluso el día anterior. Significaba que de verdad le había gustado. Ese año, en vez de intercambiar regalos de cortesía, podrían salir juntos a divertirse, ¿o eso no hacían las parejas en Japón...? Pero no, antes de pensar en la posibilidad, debía hablar con Mayuri sobre quien se confesaría primero. También estaba la opinión de Okabe de por medio, ¿él querría salir? No creía que fuera la clase de hombre que prefiere pasar la Nochebuena jugando en casa o viendo anime, ¿o si?

El Doctor Yamagata, quien era la cabeza del laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurotecnología y quien los presentó, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mujer para que respondiera de una vez. Entonces Kurisu entendió que se había distraído pensando en Okabe otra vez mientras el joven "Usui" esperaba en su posición inclinada, nervioso por la prolongada pausa.

—El gusto es mío, Usui-san. Espero que podamos trabajar muy bien juntos —dijo con cortesía.

Finalizada la introducción, Keitarou se relajó.

Su aproximación había sido exitosa: ella no parecía sospechar de su verdadera identidad. En cambio, Yamagata, no parecía convencido de su presencia.

—Parece que este chico terminó la universidad en Estados Unidos y con 17 años. Fue aceptado en el programa Junior del Instituto y designado a este laboratorio para trabajar con nosotros. Esto sucedió tan rápido y en una época tan inusual, que parece que salió de la nada —dijo el hombre mientras leía pensativo una hoja con los datos del recién llegado—. En fin, le pregunté a los demás integrantes si querían hacerse cargo de integrarlo, pero todos dijeron que estaban ocupados con sus temas de trabajo. Me haces un favor al tenerlo contigo, Makise-san, sino tendría que devolverlo a los americanos, ¡jojojo!

Yamagata Shouhei era un hombre de estatura baja, pelo blanco, anteojos y una gran barriga. Por su apariencia y su extraña risa fue que se ganó el apodo del "Papá Noel de la ciencia japonesa". Todo los integrantes del laboratorio estaban acostumbrados a su excéntrica personalidad, pero sus carcajadas finales tomaron desprevenidos a Makise Kurisu y Okabe —ahora Usui— Keitarou.

Cuando terminó de reír, el científico tomó reparo de los ojos violáceos que lo miraban con confusión. Se dio cuenta que no era común para dos japoneses compartir tal pigmentación, y con la perspicacia de una persona que ha dedicado toda su vida a la investigación de la naturaleza, les preguntó:

—Esperen, no todos los días se ve a dos superdotados pelirrojos. ¿Acaso son parientes?

Keitarou sabía que el hombre supuso no era ningún desvarío. La producción y distribución de melanina son características transmisibles a la descendencia. Conociendo ese principio, no era del todo extraordinario que una madre y un hijo pudiera compartir el mismo color de ojos y cabello.

Era una cuestión de herencia genética.

Dudó sobre qué responder, pero Kurisu se adelantó:

—No recuerdo tener ningún pariente apellidado Usui —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco tengo un familiar llamado Makise —agregó él.

—¡Mejor así! —exclamó Yamagata—. Sería una pena que la inteligencia solo se quedara en ciertas familias, habría muy poco para el resto de nosotros. Ahora, pónganse a trabajar, ¡que quiero un aumento de sueldo, jojojo!

Al verlo alejarse, Kurisu sintió que tenía el honor de conocer al gran Anzai-sensei en persona, mientras que Keitarou se preguntó si en vez de Usui debió elegir como apellido Sakuragi. Pero terminadas las presentaciones y las innecesarias referencias, ya se encontraban solos.

Ella miró al joven desconocido con el que trabajaría, y pensó que sería bueno para la convivencia conocerlo mejor.

—Bien Usui-san, Yamagata dijo que vienes de los Estados Unidos, ¿eres mitad americano?

Para Keitarou, la persona que tenía enfrente se trataba de la mujer de la cual recibió 22 autosomas, un alosoma y todo su ADN mitocondrial. La primera persona que conoció y con la que convivió la mayor parte de su vida. Pero ella ya no podía reconocerlo.

Creyó que, mientras controlara el contenido de sus palabras, no habría ningún problema en otorgarle un poco de información.

—No, mis dos padres son japoneses, pero vivimos en el extranjero desde que era niño. Cursé mis estudios allí.

—¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad? —preguntó Kurisu después.

—Tomé varios cursos de física avanzada, pero mi campo de especialización es la neurociencia. Hice mi trabajo final en esa área.

—También dijo que te graduaste con 17 años...

—Así es, aunque cumplí los 18 en julio.

Kurisu pensó un momento sobre lo que había escuchado.

—Es curioso, parece que tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común.

—¿Usted cree? Pero debe ser una coincidencia, Makise-sensei.

Keitarou no podía culpar a la herencia genética de sus erradas elecciones académicas. Estas fueron la decisión de un adolescente confundido que tomó a su madre como ejemplo de lo que quería ser.

No era necesario aclararlo en ese momento.

—Entonces ¿qué te trajo de vuelta a Japón? —siguió preguntando Kurisu.

—Tenía unos amigos en Tokyo y deseaba estar cerca de ellos...

Los supuestos amigos no eran más que una sola amiga de la infancia. Aunque en el futuro nunca le comentó a su madre sobre sus sentimientos por Hashida Suzuha.

—... así que me mudé a Ikebukuro con mis abuelos —agregó después.

—¿Ikebukuro? ¿vives allí?

Keitarou se dio cuenta de su desliz.

—¿Dije Ikebukuro? ¡Quise decir Itabashi! Sí, es allí donde vivo ahora.

Se había dejado llevar por la familiaridad y había dado más información de la necesaria. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

Pese a la corrección, al mirar el rostro del muchacho, Kurisu creyó por un instante tener frente suyo al joven de 18 años en bata de laboratorio y oriundo de Ikebukuro que conoció dos años atrás. Pronto se dio cuenta que no era el caso, y antes de dejarse llevar pensando en Okabe otra vez, decidió concentrarse en mantener la conversación.

—Se me hace extraño no haber oído de ti Usui-san, ¿de qué trataba tu investigación?

—Bueno, trataba sobre...—él empezó a dudar si debía responder o no—... sobre la recuperación de recuerdos en un modelo artificial de amnesia.

—Eso suena interesante ¿En que revista publicaron los resultados? Me sorprende no haberlo leído todavía —comentó Kurisu.

¿Tendría que confesar que el trabajo fue publicado en una revista de bajo factor de impacto, por lo que pasó notablemente desapercibido por la comunidad científica?

Ella se enteraría tarde o temprano.

—El trabajo no era muy bueno y no tuvo repercusión. No me sorprende que usted no lo notara —respondió él, un poco decepcionado de si mismo.

—Es una lástima escuchar eso, pero igual quisiera leerlo, ¿podrías darme una copia?

—Le enviaré una después.

Pero no lo haría. El _paper_ estaba fechado en 2035, así que eso quedaba fuera de posibilidad.

—¿Quién fue tu director de laboratorio? Quizás lo conozca.

¿Le contaría que su director de laboratorio era un experto en el campo de la inteligencia artificial y la neurociencia computacional? ¿Y que además, era un conocido de su familia, con una estatura y carácter particular?

No, si seguía respondiendo, la curiosidad de esa mujer la llevaría a querer saber todavía más y más. Así pronto llegarían al punto en que también tendría que contarle que su padre era un inventor, su hermana una especie de prodigio en la informática, y su madre... sería evidente de quien se trataba.

Debía terminar el interrogatorio.

—Pertenecía a un grupo pequeño y no creo que conozca a mi supervisor —contestó él apresuradamente—. En cambio, usted es muy famosa en el ámbito. Más que seguir hablando de mí, me gustaría saber que tiene para enseñarme, Makise-sensei.

—Espera Usui-san, no creo que sea correcto que me sigas llamando "sensei" —interrumpió Kurisu—. Es decir, no he terminado mi doctorado y se siente extraño ser llamada de esa forma.

—¡Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención incomodarla!

Otra vez la familiaridad le había jugado en contra. En el futuro, todos sus estudiantes solían llamarla "Makise-sensei", indistintamente de la nacionalidad de los mismos. Era una especie de costumbre en la Universidad que incluso su hijo respetaba, pero había sido un error utilizarla con tanta anticipación.

—¿Esta bien si la llamo Makise-senpai?

Al escuchar esa palabra, vino a la mente de Kurisu una persona conocida, de una estatura y carácter particular. La imagen mental le produjo escalofríos al recordar su advertencia: _«No te queremos de vuelta sin un novio»_.

—Siendo sinceros, yo también soy nueva en este lugar —respondió mirando a su alrededor—. Makise-san será suficiente para mí.

Él solo pudo mover la cabeza en respuesta. Temía arruinarlo y decirle "mamá" en su lugar, pero se controlaría todo lo que pudiera.

Kurisu sintió una vibración en su ropa.

—Supongo que debemos dejar la charla, tenemos trabajo pendiente —dijo ella, tocando reiteradamente su bolsillo—. ¿Qué tal si empezamos calibrando los equipos? ¿sabes como hacerlo, Usui-san?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo hago, Makise-san!

El joven se dirigió a cumplir rápido con la tarea.

Pero antes de seguirlo, Kurisu se tomó un momento para sacar su teléfono y contestar un chat de RINE que acababa de llegar.

* * *

 

 _Viernes_ _5_ _de octubre del 2012_

Siendo la tarde del viernes, Makise Kurisu daba por finalizada la última ronda de experimentos.

Estiró sus brazos, y después se dirigió hacia su compañero, quien tenía a su cargo la tarea de registrar los resultados.

—Bien ¿cuántos tenemos con ese último? —preguntó.

—698 en total —respondió Keitarou, leyendo la pantalla—. 236 en el primer grupo y 231 en los restantes.

—Eso será suficiente para empezar.

Era una muestra de tamaño considerable, indicada para hacer una buena comparación estadística. Se detuvo un momento para pensar sobre el número: no recordaba haber recolectado por su propia cuenta tal cantidad de datos experimentales antes. Pero ahora que disponía de un compañero con la capacidad de seguir su ritmo, el trabajo intensivo de esa semana se terminó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera creído.

Kurisu estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola. La gente le temía por su condición de prodigio y por lo tanto siempre huían de ella, pero debía admitir que esta nueva experiencia de trabajo en equipo le estaba resultando satisfactoria.

El joven Usui trabajaba en un programa informático con los números obtenidos. Kurisu no le había pedido que hiciera nada en particular, así que intrigada en lo que estaba realizando, se acercó a él.

Keitarou, que la conocía suficientemente bien, no necesitó que le preguntase nada para informar lo que ella quería saber.

—Inspecciono si hay datos aberrantes, y verifico el tipo de distribución para aplicar las pruebas paramétricas.

Kurisu no respondió a su comentario. En su lugar, le dedicó una prolongada mirada que reflejaba incertidumbre.

Él temió que hubiera algún problema, sino ¿por qué lo observaba de esa forma?

—Perdone, ¿me estoy equivocando, Makise-san? —preguntó.

—No, lo estás haciendo bien. Continúa por favor.

Ella se apartó, pero no dejó de observarlo mientras pensaba: ¿qué era?, ¿qué tenía en especial Usui Keitarou que le recordaba tanto a Okabe Rintarou cuando lo miraba de frente? ¿Había entre ellos similitudes? Si así era, ¿cuales?

Pero existía la posibilidad de que el asunto no fuera más que una impresión suya. Se trataba de dos personas distintas.

Usui Keitarou era respetuoso y educado en su trato. Como compañero de laboratorio, él había superado sus expectativas personales: se entendían bien entre ellos. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a realizar el trabajo, conocía bien los procedimientos y podía adelantarse a los pasos que había que seguir. Estaba bien entrenado en las cuestiones rutinarias del quehacer científico, tal vez porque había estado bajo la supervisión de un buen director.

Aún así, por momentos, el joven actuaba inseguro ante su presencia. Creyó haber sentido que la llamó "mamá" una vez, aunque se corrigió inmediatamente. Otras veces, no respondía cuando lo llamaba por su apellido, como si no se diera por aludido. Había ocasiones en que se ponía nervioso cuando hablaban sobre cosas cotidianas, o cuando le recordaba mandarle una copia de su paper. Quizás era tímido con su anterior trabajo porque siempre evitaba hablar sobre ello.

En cambio, a Okabe Rintarou le apetecía ser un "científico loco", papel que ejecutaba bajo el ridículo alias de "Hououin Kyouma". Con su carácter excéntrico y muchas veces fantasioso, Okabe solía exponer su opinión de los temas que le interesaban, aún cuando no poseía el conocimiento teórico necesario para defender sus argumentos. Siempre que debatían sobre ciencia, Kurisu terminaba dándole una paliza, quizás en venganza de la lluvia de apodos que recibía.

Okabe tampoco era ordenado a la hora de realizar experimentos: no le interesaba escribir informes de sus resultados, sin contar que ignoraba la mayoría de los modelos estadísticos propios de la investigación cuantitativa. Solía saltarse o reordenar los pasos del método científico a antojo y cuando el Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas tenía un proyecto, casi siempre su ejecución recaía sobre Hashida Itaru o Kurisu, quienes resolvían los obstáculos técnicos.

Pero ella no negaba que a veces él tenía muy buenas ideas. Sobre todo, su gran fortaleza residía en tener una gran convicción, y no darse por vencido fácilmente ante un problema. Pero estos eran halagos que no era capaz de decirle en persona.

En ese momento, ellos tenían una discusión activa por RINE, discusión que no lograban resolver en el transcurso de la semana.

Ahora que Kurisu había finalizado su parte del trabajo, podía darse un pequeño descanso para utilizar el teléfono.

Keitarou, por su parte, continuó con su tarea sin muchas emociones y haciendo un esfuerzo de aguantar el deseo de abandonarla a cada momento. Realizaba rápido su labor, no porque fuera el paso correcto de efectuar, sino con el objetivo de terminar aquella tortura estadística. Pensó que podía terminar pronto, pero al examinar uno por uno los números que habían obtenido, empezó a sentir que las cosas iban mal. No parecía que solamente un par de datos estuvieran errados, sino que todos ellos tenían cierta carga de dispersión que, en teoría, no debía existir.

Se levantó para revisar la máquina con la que realizaban la experiencia: no, el error no había en la calibración inicial del aparato que Keitarou efectuó, ni en los parámetros de ajuste. La culpa parecía estar en que su madre lo había usado de forma inadecuada. Yamagata les había advertido que uno de los dos sensores que poseía el aparato estaba roto y tendía a dar valores desviados, tanto por encima como por debajo del real. Ella había utilizado ese mismo en lugar del que funcionaba correctamente. Debido a la falta de consistencia con la que se desviaban las mediciones, sería difícil corregir el problema. Aunque lo intentaran, los números no representaría aquello que en verdad querían medir.

Como conclusión: el experimento era un insalvable. Había sido una semana de trabajo desperdiciada en un montón de resultados inútiles. Un completo fracaso. Un desperdicio. La única alternativa era rehacerlo todo desde el principio.

—¿Ocurre algo con los datos? —preguntó Kurisu desde su asiento al ver la mirada preocupada del joven.

—¡No, no sucede nada! —contestó Keitarou rápidamente—. Está todo en orden, Makise-san.

Ella volvió a su conversación por el teléfono.

Para él era mejor ocultarlo, no quería volver a realizar los 698 ensayos. Pensar en repetir la experiencia sería un infierno.

Él no había viajado al pasado con la intención de trabajar en un laboratorio, incluso hubiera preferido que Hashida Suzuha lo obligara a practicar con ella salto _bungee_ en el _Tokyo Sky Tree_. Es más, ¿por qué cometió la equivocación de estudiar neurociencias en primer lugar? Hiyajo-sensei se lo había advertido: nunca llegaría a nada persiguiendo la sombra de otro, menos una tan grande como era la de su madre.

Su única intención al permanecer junto a ella era vigilar todo lo que había estado haciendo por esa época. Pero nada de eso tenía relación con el aparato futurista anónimo y el desconocido experimento que esperaba encontrar.

Además, el trabajo científico que estaban haciendo no importaba realmente: sabía de antemano que iba a fracasar. Estaba impreso en la historia personal de su madre, quien le comentó que su experiencia de investigación en Wako había sido la peor de su carrera. Aunque él hubiera querido impedirlo era probable que la línea de universo donde se hallaban volviera a converger y otra cosa fallara después, llevando la mayoría de las veces a la misma conclusión.

Pero más allá de los caprichos del destino, Keitarou se preguntó por qué ella no podía darse cuenta por sí misma del problema.

Su madre era una científica de primer nivel y muy respetada por sus pares en el futuro por su sentido agudo a la hora de realizar investigación. Esta clase de equivocaciones no le eran propias, más bien, parecían el trabajo de un principiante.

Ella no estaba del todo concentrada en lo que estaba realizando, por lo que quizás no prestó atención la advertencia inicial de Yamagata. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, escribía un mensaje y luego revisaba su teléfono una y otra vez.

Esperaba con ansias una respuesta.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué ahora sucede con este idiota?! —exclamó Kurisu en voz alta al leer el mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono— ¿¡Quiere que convierta su hipocampo en un florero?!

Los científicos que estaban presentes en el laboratorio voltearon a verla ante la exclamación, pero ella no parecía interesarse en nadie más que la persona del otro lado de la pantalla.

Para Keitarou no había dudas sobre la identidad de su interlocutor: se trataba de la persona de la cuál había recibido por herencia 22 cromosomas autosómicos, más un cromosoma sexual del tipo Y. Su segundo progenitor biológico.

Ellos estaban en contacto.

Por ese entonces, su padre no era más que un estudiante universitario promedio, como lo eran tantos japoneses, ¿qué había tenido de especial para que una genia como su madre le diera tanta atención a sus locuras?

Keitarou no lo entendía. Pero sabía que ella y ese hombre tendrían un hijo en seis años, producto del azar en la divergencia.

Aún con eso, tendrían que pasar casi otros tres años más antes de que se casaran. Poco después tendrían una hija, aunque esa vez sucedería sin que pudieran evitarlo. Desde ese momento, la familia Okabe estaría completa, y ellos mantendrían funcionando su matrimonio por 15 años más, al menos, hasta el día que sus hijos robaran una máquina del tiempo.

Eso es lo que a ella le esperaba en esa línea de universo.

—Makise-san, ¿puedo comentarle una cosa?

Kurisu levantó la cabeza y le prestó atención.

—Sí, dime ¿de qué se trata?

Hashida Suzuha le reprochaba que le diera demasiada importancia a que sus padres no estuvieran casados cuando él nació. ¿Qué importaba realmente?, ¿hacía eso alguna diferencia? Sabía que Makise Kurisu y Okabe Rintarou querían a su hijo, aún cuando sufriera de extrañas amnesias.

Pero Suzuha no conocía realmente los secretos de la familia Okabe. Secretos que Keitarou podía revelar a la persona que, en ese instante, esperaba atentamente lo que él tenía para decir.

Podía comentarle que los problemas familiares empezarían antes de que él naciera, en teoría, en algún momento de ese año. Todo a costa de un experimento que Okabe Rintarou realizaría, probablemente, con la ayuda de su "asistente". Un suceso tan raro e inexplicable que alteraría el espacio-tiempo cuántico como se conocía, y con ello, el futuro.

Él nunca intentaría corregirlo y no dejaría que nadie más lo intentara. Defendería esa postura, llamándola "la elección de la Steins;Gate".

Pese a que Makise Kurisu fuera indiferente a los cambios en las líneas de universo, tendría que hacerse cargo de una familia que no lo sería. Su descendencia llevaría consigo esa epistasis llamada " _Reading Steiner_ " y eso marcaría su propio destino también.

Su madre insistía que no se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Que aceptaba su realidad tal cual era: los problemas que ellos tenían no eran tan serios, ni imposibles de manejar. Después de todo, cada familia tiene sus peculiaridades.

Pero Keitarou sabía que su versión del pasado tenía la oportunidad de elegir otra vez.

Si le explicaba lo que significaba ser un miembro de la familia Okabe, si le explicaba el modo de vida que mantenían en el futuro, quizás esta vez, preferiría tomar otro camino. Uno desconocido, pero quizás más fácil para ella.

Keitarou no la culparía por eso. Sería lógico si así fuera.

—Usui-san ¿querías decirme algo?

Kurisu empezaba a impacientarse ante el repentino mutismo del joven.

—No es nada Makise-san. Perdone, no quise molestarla —respondió él.

Decirle la verdad podía cambiarlo todo, pero mejor no precipitarse a dar pasos que no podrían deshacerse.

Estaba en el pasado, por lo que podía tomar la responsabilidad de corregir el futuro con sus propias manos. Sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Kurisu lo miró confundida, el joven actuaba extraño otra vez.

Luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia al reloj digital.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Ambos ordenaron su estación de trabajo, apagaron los equipos y recogieron sus pertenencias. Pero antes de separarse, ella lo llamó:

—Por cierto Usui-san, a mi sí me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Keitarou movió la cabeza para indicarle que la escuchaba con atención.

—Deberías cambiar esa bata de laboratorio. No se ve bien que un científico lleve puesta una prenda tan vieja. Está muy desgastada y la han remendado con un hilo rosado —dijo ella, señalando su hombro.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de su dedo: tenía razón, era rosado.

Encontró esa bata en la casa de sus abuelos, debió pertenecer a su padre en el pasado. No era que quisiera "imitarlo" como aseguraba Hashida, pero compartía su mismo talle de ropa y la empacó para su viaje porque no tenía otra disponible.

—Intentaré conseguir una nueva.

—Será mejor así —asintió Kurisu—. Continuemos la semana que viene con este ritmo de trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Makise-san.

Ella lo saludó y se fue primero. Momentos después, Keitarou abandonó el edificio. Esperó hasta que ya no quedó nadie alrededor y se sacó la bata de laboratorio. No le gustaba llevarla, no era parte de su estilo personal. Por suerte, tenía consigo un bolso con su abrigo negro y los guantes que Hashida le regaló. Colocárselos lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Caía la tarde en Wako. Habían trabajado más horas de las que hubiese imaginado.

Partió rumbo a Itabashi, donde alquiló un departamento para estar cerca del instituto. Este era muy pequeño y no tenía más que una cocina, una mesa y un futón. No podía darse más comodidades que esas.

Era la primera vez que vivía solo y no tenía que cocinar para otras personas como estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, cenar así se sentía solitario. Aún cuando estuviera toda la jornada junto a su madre, no tenía la oportunidad de compartir una comida con ella, como lo harían en el futuro.

Al terminar de lavar su plato, abrió una Dk Pepper, mientras prendía el viejo teléfono. Era una pieza de historia antigua que no le gustaba utilizar por miedo a que se rompiera, pero ya era hora de saber como le estaba yendo a su amiga de la infancia.

Presionó la opción de realizar una videollamada, y esperó hasta que la línea se conectó.

—Hola, Keitarou. Al fin nos llamas.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, se encontraba la _pixelada_ figura de Hashida Suzuha, con una taza de fideos instantáneos en la mano. Parecía estar en un cuarto de hotel e incluso podía distinguir a su hermana en un rincón, mirando una especie de tablero.

—Hola, Hashida-san. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Realmente estaba complacido de verla, porque la figura de Suzuha en pijama y sin sus distintivas trenzas era difícil de presenciar. Como una criatura legendaria que sólo se mostraba a unos pocos elegidos; aunque por la deficiente calidad de la llamada, quizás podía asemejarse con encontrar al _missing number_.

—No respondías los mensajes y ya me estaba preocupando por ti —lo regañó ella—. Creíamos que te había ocurrido algo y estabas llorando en algún rincón.

—Lo siento, no quise preocuparte. Estuve ocupado y recién ahora puedo hablar con tranquilidad.

—Mmm, déjame adivinar lo que hiciste todo este tiempo...

Antes de continuar, Suzuha sorbió sus últimos fideos, y luego de limpiarse la boca, meditó su respuesta.

Cuando creyó llegar a una conclusión, agregó:

—Gastaste tus ahorros en una tonelada de material pornográfico y no tuviste tiempo para verlo todo. Fue eso, ¿verdad?

Keitarou casi derrama toda su bebida al escucharla. ¿Qué clase de estupidez se le ocurría ahora?

—¡Te equivocas, Hashida-san, siempre te equivocas! —protestó él—. ¡Y deja de hacer esos chistes!

Esa clase de comentarios eran bastante molestos, aunque quizás Suzuha no podía evitarlos. Debía ser algo en sus genes.

Para ella la perversión era una parte normal de la naturaleza humana.

—Esta bien, intentaré no hacerlos, pero no te enojes por eso —se defendió ella—. Si no tuviste tiempo para llamarnos es porque lograste tu cometido, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, esta vez tienes razón. Estuve toda la semana en el RIKEM. Dile a mi hermana que le agradezco su ayuda para infiltrarme.

Shizuka probablemente podía escucharlos, pero no parecía interesada en participar de su conversación.

—¿Lograste ver a tu madre?

—No solo logré verla, sino que estuvimos trabajando juntos —aclaró él.

—¿En serio? Pensé que solo querías vigilarla, pero parece que fuiste directo hacia ella.

No era parte de su objetivo estar todo el tiempo a su lado, pero así resultaron las cosas.

—¡Cuéntanos Keitarou! ¿cómo era tía Kurisu en el pasado?

Hashida Suzuha estaba emocionada por escuchar su experiencia. Shizuka levantó la cabeza de su tablero para prestar atención.

—No sé como explicarlo. Puedo sentir que es la misma de siempre, pero que sea más joven me confunde —indicó él, meditando el asunto—. Al menos su trabajo científico es igual de intenso que en el futuro, aunque lo más extraño es que esté tan distraída cuando lo realiza.

—¿Distraída? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Suzuha intrigada.

—Suele estar concentrada en lo que hace, pero ahora no deja de revisar su teléfono todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que se está mensajeando con ese hombre, ya sabes, "Hououin Kyouma". Parece que él es la causa de sus errores en esta época.

Suzuha sonrió del otro lado de la pantalla al escuchar lo último.

—Eso significa que tío Okarin y tía Kurisu son muy unidos en esta época.

—Esperaba que se contactaran cuando mamá regresara a Japón. Intenté revisar su teléfono para averiguar que es lo que planean hacer juntos, pero aún no tuve oportunidad. Ella no lo deja en ningún momento, parece obsesionada con revisarlo.

Podía pedirle a su hermana que intentara acceder a distancia, pero quería hacerlo por su cuenta, como un verdadero espía.

—Sería divertido descubrir que en realidad se están mandándose mensajes de amor. Siempre tuve el presentimiento de que eran muy apasionados en su juventud —comentó Suzuha—. Quién sabe, si están tan cariñosos, hasta podrías tener un hermano mayor, Keitarou.

Él sintió nauseas por el comentario, ¿de qué clase de pesadilla estaba hablando Hashida? No podía imaginar una situación más desagradable.

Para él, sus padres no eran más que dos seres asexuados que les gustaba hablar de ciencia, crear aparatos futuristas, y trabajar como lo hacían cualquier par de adultos. Incluso, en el momento que el universo decidió que tuvieran un hijo, intervino la cigüeña: un ave biotecnóloga de primer nivel, capaz de mezclar el material genético de ambos y entregarles el producto en forma de bebé humano sin ningún tipo de necesidad de contacto físico entre ellos. Él había sido creado de esa forma, aunque admitía que también las aves superinteligentes podían cometer sus errores.

También tenía como hipótesis que ellos encontraron a su hermana en alguna clase de repollo alienígena mutante. Cigüeñas y repollos eran la explicación más lógica posible.

Los mensajes de amor estaban fuera de ese esquema.

—Deben estar hablando sobre un nuevo aparato futurista. Es lo más probable —respondió él.

—Eso suena aburrido —protestó Suzuha.

Por su parte, Shizuka volvió a trabajar en su tablero.

—Hashida-san, ¿sabes qué sucede en el antiguo laboratorio? Quizás están trabajando en lo que estamos buscando.

Suzuha se mostró dubitativa ante la pregunta. Luego de un momento, se aventuró a admitirle la verdad.

—Seré sincera, todavía no sé nada sobre el antiguo laboratorio. Ni siquiera he confirmado su ubicación.

Keitarou estaba sorprendido. Había pasado más de una semana entera y Akihabara no era tan grande para no poder haberlo encontrado en ese tiempo.

—¿Será que el edificio ya fue demolido?

Tal vez hubiera sido más indicado enviarla a Ikebukuro a seguir a ese sujeto, aunque creyó que no era necesario.

—Estoy segura de que el edificio todavía existe, pero tuve un contratiempo y por eso no he ido a la dirección que me dio papá.

—¿Un contratiempo? ¿Cuál?

El silencio se apoderó del otro lado de la línea. ¿La llamada se había caído? No, pese a la mala calidad, seguía funcionando.

Era Suzuha la que no respondía.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Hashida-san?

—La verdad es que…

Ella se tardaba mucho en completar la oración, tanto que él empezaba a inquietarse.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Algo grave? —insistió, sin mucho éxito—. ¡Por favor, cuéntame Hashida-san! ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?.

Suzuha era fuerte, pero no del todo invulnerable y Keitarou se estaba preocupando.

Ella cerró los ojos y se decidió a confesarlo todo de una vez.

—No Keitarou, estoy bien —respondió ella—. Pero la verdad es que compré una bicicleta y me entretuve paseando toda la semana. Por eso no busqué el laboratorio.

A su comentario siguió un prolongado silencio. Ahora era él quien se había quedado mudo.

—Vamos, sé que me equivoqué, pero no pude evitarlo —explicaba Suzuha, mientras Keitarou continuaba en silencio—. Tienes que entenderme, andar en bicicleta en el pasado es especial. Tokyo parece una ciudad nueva. Deberías intentarlo, hacer ejercicio es muy relajante. Hasta pensé en un par de lugares que podemos visitar juntos ¿o no dijiste que podíamos divertirnos?

Él suspiró.

Aún cuando lo deseara, no podía enojarse con Hashida Suzuha. Ella en cierta forma tenía razón: habían viajado juntos al pasado y no habían hecho otra cosa más que jugar a los videojuegos.

—Hashida-san, andaremos en bicicleta por la gran muralla china si es lo que deseas, pero antes es necesario que terminemos nuestros asuntos en el 2012. No quiero permanecer en esta época más tiempo del necesario.

—Tienes razón, no sería bueno que nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí —afirmó ella—. Podría pasar por el laboratorio mañana ¿o prefieres que te de la dirección para que lo revises por ti mismo?

—No, estoy seguro de que mamá estará en Akihabara mañana. No quiero que sospeche que la estoy siguiendo.

Ahora que trabajaban juntos, ella podía reconocerlo. Si empezaba a verlo por todos lados, seguramente llamaría su atención.

Pero la verdadera razón era no querer encontrarse con su padre.

—Será mejor que tú encuentres una forma de infiltrarte en el lugar. Necesito que te encargues de vigilar el laboratorio y también a Okabe Rintarou, si es posible, que obtengas toda la información que puedas sobre sus planes.

Suzuha meditó esto último. No parecía muy convencida de la tarea.

—Espiar a tío Okarin en el laboratorio será una misión difícil Keitarou. Es decir, no puedo simplemente tocar la puerta y decir "hola, soy un miembro del futuro y me gustaría saber lo que están haciendo" ¿o sí?

Hacer eso sería confesarlo todo, por lo que estaba fuera de las posibilidades.

—Eres inteligente Hashida-san. Sé que se te ocurrirá una táctica para engañarlo.

Ella pareció dudar una vez más sobre la tarea, pero él quería convencerla a toda costa.

La misión podía fracasar si no se adelantaban al momento justo en donde esa máquina había sido creada. Luego de eso, podía ser tarde.

—Eres la más indicada para realizar el trabajo. Se lo daría a Shizuka, pero ella lo arruinaría todo. —No le interesaba si su hermana podía escucharlo—. Sé que estoy pidiendo algo extraño, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré. SI lo logras, haremos lo que tú quieras.

Es probable que lo hicieran igualmente, aunque ella se negara en ese momento. Casi siempre hacían lo que ella quería, pero él no podía evitarlo: después de todo, estaba enamorado.

Suzuha remotó su habitual expresión de alegría.

—Oki Doki. Si lo pides así, encontraré una forma de infiltrarme en el laboratorio y averiguar lo que están diseñando. Te doy mi palabra de soldado.

La conversación se podía dar por concluida con esa promesa.

—Confío que puedo dejar el asunto en tus manos Hashida-san. Tú eres la verdadera espía.

—¿Qué? ¿Y entonces tú que harás? —preguntó Suzuha.

— _Yo iré en busca de un nuevo camino_ —afirmó él, con un extraño acento—. _See you, space-time cowboy._

—Nos vemos, bebé futurista número 32 —respondió ella.

La comunicación terminó.

Después de guardar el teléfono, Keitarou intentó dar otro sorbo a la bebida, pero la Dk Pepper ya estaba vacía en sus manos.

No había notado que la había estado tomando sin parar. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, ese sujeto tenía razón: la fórmula antigua era mejor. ¿En que momento a la empresa tuvo la mala idea de cambiar su receta? Alguien debía impedirlo.

Sin más que hacer por ese día, sacó de su abrigo el singular prendedor que llevaba como amuleto y se acostó en su futón, observándolo con la luz que se colaba por su ventana.

No podía negarlo, tenía curiosidad de saber como era el famoso "Laboratorio de Aparatos futuristas". No el simbólico del futuro, sino el físico que Hououin Kyouma había fundado en Akihabara en el 2010.

Lo cierto es que ya no recordaba la última vez que llamó a ese hombre "papá". Habría sido hace un par de años atrás, cuando todavía conversaban. Suzuha le reprochaba que al negarse a hablar con su padre, estaba siendo inmaduro. Un verdadero _bebé futurista_ , como ella lo había apodado.

Pero lo que su amiga no entendía, es que no hacerlo era una especie de trato no dicho entre ambos: ni Okabe Keitarou hablaría con Okabe Rintarou, ni Okabe Rintarou molestaría a Okabe Keitarou.

Quizás existió una época donde ambos podían hacer cosas juntos como padre e hijo, pero ya era tiempo pasado.

Aunque relativamente hablando, todavía no había sucedido.


	4. Mesa redonda (y ConejoSaltarin011)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento los retrasos por la publicación en este capítulo, pero tengo problemas en coordinar mi vida con el proceso de escritura.  
> Espero solucionarlos pronto.
> 
> Y también espero que disfruten el capítulo IV.

**Capítulo IV**

**Mesa redonda (y ConejoSaltarin011)**

_Sábado 6 de Octubre del 2012_

—¡Okarin, tuturú! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Una figura femenina ingresó al “Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas” haciendo una animada vuelta usando la bolsa que cargaba como contrapeso.

—Disculpen la demora —ingresó otra persona detrás, saludando con un poco de timidez.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera que presenciaron una vez adentro fue desoladora: “Okarin” estaba parado en el medio de la sala discutiendo con una mujer pelirroja frente suyo. Ninguno de ellos pareció prestar el menor reparo de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Sentado en una silla con cara aburrida y los brazos cruzados se encontraba un joven robusto, quien levantó una mano en señal de bienvenida al ver a los visitantes. A su lado, la pantalla de la computadora había sido movida de su lugar habitual para apuntar hacia el centro del lugar. En ella se podía presenciar la figura de una mujer rubia con anteojos.

—¡Hola Moeka-san! —saludó Mayuri, levantando su mano hacia la pantalla.

La comunicación efectuada por Skipe incluía su micrófono y detrás de la mujer rubia llegaba a los parlantes del laboratorio el ruido ambiental, lo que indicaba la claridad de la llamada. Sin embargo, en vez de responder de la misma manera en que fue saludada, se escuchó la notificación del chat:

_«Shining Finger:_

_¡Hola! Que suerte que llegaron o( >ω<)o._

_La imagen de esos dos  ya me estaba aburriendo.»_

—¿Qué pasa aquí Daru-kun? —preguntó Mayuri mientras se sentaba en su lugar favorito del sillón y dejaba su bolsa a un costado.

—El ambiente luce hostil —agregó Ruka, sentándose junto a ella.

—Esos dos cabezas duras llevan largo rato discutiendo, creo que han roto su propio récord —contestó él.

Otra vez, el sonido de Skipe resonó por la sala, anunciando un nuevo mensaje:

« _Kiryu Moeka_ :

 _Han pasado 37 minutos y no parece que vayan a llegar a un acuerdo_ (＞﹏＜). _»_

Okabe Rintarou y Makise Kurisu siguieron sumergidos en su dinámica y no daban señales de que fueran a terminar. Entonces Hashida Itaru, ya cansado de escucharlos, se levantó de su asiento, y les gritó para llamar su atención:

—¡Oigan! Si queremos que esto se ponga caliente de una vez, empiecen por sacarse las batas. Se ven muy sudorosos, jeje.

—¡Cállate pervertido! —exclamaron al unísono los referidos.

—¡Es “caballero pervertido” para ustedes! Y ya terminen con esto de una vez, se volvió aburrido ver su ritual _tsundere_ de cortejo.

Ellos ignoraron la última parte de la oración, pero se dieron cuenta que todos se estaban observándolos.

—Daru tiene razón, es hora de acabar con esto. Asume de una vez tu derrota, Cristina —dijo Okabe, tomando la delantera.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Con que tonterías estás delirando ahora, Okabe? —respondió Kurisu, decidida a no dar el brazo a torcer—. Y te recuerdo no hay ningún “tina” en mi nombre.

—Demonios, eres una asistente muy problemática.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar su comentario, lo que continuaría esa discusión por más tiempo. Pero Mayuri intervino primero, poniéndose entre el espacio que los separaba.

—Okarin, Kurisu-chan, no peleen por favor.

Ambos se sintieron avergonzados de la situación: la cara preocupada de Mayuri delataba que las cosas habían tomado un rumbo equivocado y ellos estaban montado una escena innecesaria.

No obstante, Okabe Rintarou fue el primero en tratar de justificar su actitud.

—No deseo pelear, pero como miembro 001, es mi deber defender la reputación de esta institución. Mi asistente dice que este no es un laboratorio “ _real_ ” y quiero que entienda que si no le gusta lo que hacemos, no debería mostrar su cara por aquí.

—¿Es cierto eso, Kurisu-chan? ¿No te gusta estar en labo con nosotros? —preguntó Mayuri.

Makise Kurisu se sintió alarmada por la mirada de decepción de su amiga.

—¡No Mayuri! ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! —luego miró con una expresión furiosa a su interlocutor masculino—. ¡No desvirtúes mis palabras Okabe! ¡Ella puede malinterpretarlo todo!

Sin embargo, él no agregó nada. Se sentía bastante convencido.

—Solo intento explicarle a Okabe Rintarou las diferencias entre la realidad y sus fantasías c _huunibyou_ —respondió Kurisu en su propia defensa—, pero diga lo que diga, él se resiste a escucharme.

El malentendido había iniciado el domingo anterior. Ese día ambos habían tenido un encuentro desafortunado, que terminó en un par de disculpas  y una explicación sobre lo que ella hacía en Japón.

Okabe Rintarou, en su optimismo, respondió el último mensaje de Makise Kurisu con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

_«Hououin Kyouma:_

_Es bueno escuchar que estarás por estas tierras, asistente, pero si tenías tantas ganas de trabajar en un laboratorio japonés, debiste hablar conmigo. Podrías haberme pedido hacer una estadía a tiempo completo en el Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas._

_Sería bueno que lo consideres antes de que la Organización te reclute primero._ _»_

No era lógico suponer que Kurisu podía trabajar en su laboratorio a tiempo completo haciendo “ _aparatos futuristas”_ —básicamente el único  propósito de la institución—, en lugar de experimentos de neurociencia en el RIKEM. Pero aun así, la ilusión de Okabe era que esa posibilidad existiera: de realizarse, sabría dónde encontrar a Kurisu todo el tiempo y aunque él tuviera que irse a la universidad, podrían verse en el lugar en sus ratos libres para hablar de sus próximos proyectos. Todo sería como él lo que hubiera deseado: apreciaba la mente de la chica genio amante de los experimentos, aunque rara vez se lo admitía.

Makise Kurisu no supo qué interpretar con tal afirmación. Pensó que el plan de Okabe con su propuesta era esclavizarla a sus caprichos, haciéndola trabajar gratuitamente en sus ideas. Como el laboratorio no había producido ninguna invención útil, carecía de recursos económicos para funcionar, salvo las contribuciones de sus miembros. La chica genio adoraba pasar tiempo en el lugar, pero frecuentarlo fuera de las vacaciones, sin nada productivo que hacer y cuando todos tenían obligaciones, era insensato.

Lo mejor para ella era avanzar con su carrera en un laboratorio serio y disfrutar con ellos los ratos libres.

 _«_ _Asistente:_

_Gracias por la tentadora propuesta, pero me temo que debo rechazarla._

_Lamentablemente solo puedo hacer estadías en laboratorios “reales”. Ya sabes, aquellos dirigidos por científicos de verdad y no por “científicos locos”_.»

Okabe no se tomó el asunto con gracia.

¿A qué se refería con un laboratorio “ _real_ ”? ¿Acaso ellos eran solo una mentira? Aunque Hououin Kyouma reconocía no ser un científico ortodoxo, afirmar su laboratorio no era "verdadero" fue traspasar un límite que no podía permitir. Sobre todo, sabiendo que en el pasado habían logrado inventar algo tan grandioso como una máquina del tiempo, aunque nadie más que él pudiera recordarlo.

Así fue cómo, contrariamente a la intención inicial, lo que debió resolver el conflicto entre ellos fue el disparador de la vorágine en RINE acontecida esa semana.

Okabe Rintarou respondía los mensajes de Makise Kurisu contradiciendo sus palabras. Por su parte, Makise Kurisu defendía su pensamiento y buscaba argumentos para demostrarle a Okabe su falta de competencia. Todo eso podía solucionarse con ignorar el asunto o darle al otro la razón, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en rendirse.

Ciencia, método científico, pensamiento racional, experimentación, invención, genialidad, el significado de lo que era o no era la realidad... no importaba hacia donde se desviara la tópico. Los dos esperaban con impaciencia la respuesta del otro para escribir su siguiente argumento. Ambos interrumpían constantemente lo que estaban haciendo —Okabe sus clases universitarias y Kurisu su trabajo— para usar el teléfono.

Seguían y seguían mandándose textos hasta llevar el asunto cara a cara hasta ese mismo sábado.

—¿No conocen la frase “publica o perece”? —dijo Kurisu, queriendo exponer su punto.

—¿Publica o perece? —repitió Mayuri, sin entender el significado de la segunda palabra.

—¡Eso suena terrible! —agregó Ruka llevándose las manos a la boca al imaginar el asunto.

—Bueno, no se trata de una muerte en el sentido literal —aclaró Kurisu—. Pero a lo que se refiere es que, si no consigues una buena producción de calidad y que también sea citada por otros colegas, será menos probable que puedas avanzar en tu trayectoria profesional.

La investigación científica era en principio una actividad social. Su correcto funcionamiento dependía, entre otros factores, de la promoción de los trabajos dentro de la comunidad académica. La fiebre por la publicación en revistas prestigiosas hacía que los integrantes de los mejores laboratorios fuesen sometidos a mucha presión, y todos los miembros se debían esforzar al máximo para generar resultados novedosos antes de que los mismos fueran publicados por otros grupos. Todos querían tener la primicia de los descubrimientos.

—Si no puedes enfrentar la presión quizás no consigas como continuar con tus proyectos y te veas obligado a buscar otro empleo para subsistir. El riesgo existe, y para un científico de vocación, no hay peor destino que renunciar a la idea de realizar experimentos.

Incluso un prodigio joven no estaba del todo exento a esa dinámica, sobre todo cuando cometía errores básicos en su trabajo. Kurisu también debía preocuparse por recobrar su propia competencia como profesional para defender su reputación en la comunidad y no arriesgarse a seguir el camino tomado por su  padre.

—Quizás en los laboratorios donde has estado tengan esa clase de preocupaciones Cristina, pero la situación no se aplica a nosotros —protestó el científico loco.

Okabe Rintarou insistía que “ _Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas_ ” era una institución privada que no dependía de nada más que de la pasión de sus integrantes por la búsqueda de la verdad. Tener prestigio académico, publicar en revistas científicas, exponer en seminarios universitarios o cosas por el estilo, estaba fuera sus intereses momentáneos.

—Nuestro principal objetivo es el estudio del proceso de invención en sí misma, a través de la creación de aparatos futuristas que lleven a la humanidad a otro nivel de...

—Dime Okabe —interrumpió Kurisu—, ¿cuántas patentes registradas tiene este laboratorio? O al menos ¿puedes decirme cuantos aparatos futuristas has producido y comercializado con éxito desde que lo fundaste?

Él se cayó de repente al no poder responder su pregunta.

—Cómo lo pensé, en ambos casos el número es cero. Espero entiendas que si seguimos así no conseguiremos patrocinadores que inviertan en nosotros. No siempre podremos crear inventos  eficientes si solo disponemos de la chatarra que los otros dejan en la calle.

Además tenían un problema vital de subsistencia: con el trabajo a medio tiempo de Mayuri y los trabajos secretos de Daru, más los eventuales aportes de los demás miembros, apenas si podían reunir el suficiente dinero para pagar la renta.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones, asistente? ¿Qué vendamos nuestras ideas? Los académicos están matando el espíritu de la creatividad con su inútil burocracia —refutó Okabe—.  La genialidad no sobreviviría en tu “mundo real”, dominado por la _Organización_ y otras instituciones malignas que solo quieren sacar provecho de las invenciones.

Al menos él podía nombrar una institución científica que poseía fines oscuros.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero no estamos discutiendo sobre si el sistema científico funciona o no. Más allá, este asunto se trata de la realidad en la que vive Okabe Rintarou.

Por el momento, Okabe era un estudiante universitario pero si al graduarse deseaba desarrollar una carrera en ciencia, o incluso como un inventor, tendría que ganarse un lugar contra muchos otros graduados talentosos que pretendían lo mismo.

—No me gustaría que por tu ligereza al encarar temas importantes pierdas la oportunidad de tener un futuro —le reprochó.

—¿Un futuro? —preguntó Okabe, queriendo entender a qué se refería.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, un buen futuro —insistió Kurisu—. Incluso alguien como tú debe tener metas como conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado o incluso casarse y formar una familia, ¿no?

Okabe miró confundido. ¿Habían discutido toda la semana solo para llegar esa conclusión? ¿A algo tan trivial como conseguir un trabajo o formar una familia?

—Agradezco tu interés en mi porvenir, Cristina —respondió él—, pero lo que comentas suena más a la fantasía de una virgen americana que a las metas de un científico loco. El tema está cubierto y no es necesario que lo discutamos.

Okabe trabajaba secretamente en un plan. No era extraordinario, pero no deseaba compartirlo con ella; no todavía.

Por su parte, Kurisu se ofendió con la última respuesta. Entre todas las cosas que él podía decir, ¿era necesario recordarle que todavía era _virgen_? Y aún si así fuera ¿qué tenía de malo desear todas esas cosas? ¿Acaso él solo quería seguir jugando al inventor con sus amigos toda la vida? ¿No tenía otras ambiciones?

—Si sigues actuando de esa forma no podré tomarte en serio, Okabe idiota.

Okabe Rintarou quedó callado por un momento, sin saber que decir. Los otros miembros también parecían sorprendidos por el repentino comentario, mientras la cara de Kurisu se tornó cada vez más roja al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

—¡Quise decir que ninguna mujer podría! ¿verdad?

Buscó la ayuda de Mayuri, pero ella no dijo nada. Tampoco Kiryu Moeka por Skipe o Urushibara Ruka —que no era precisamente una mujer— respaldaron su afirmación. Se había quedado sin apoyo.

Hashida Itaru fue el único que alzó la voz para romper la incomodidad del momento.

—Okarin, sé la forma en que podemos resolver este asunto.

Acto seguido, el joven minimizó la cara de Moeka y entró al navegador de archivos. 

—¿Qué estás buscando Daru? —preguntó Okabe.

—¿No descargaste una copia de tus calificaciones? Si Makise-shii está preocupada por tu futuro, puedo colocarlas en pantalla para que se saque sus dudas.

—Espera, ¿realmente me traicionarías de esa forma? ¿¡No eras mi leal “mano derecha”!?

—Por supuesto que no. Esta es mi venganza por engañarme diciendo que Faris-tan vendría con una bolsa de galletas caseras.

No poder probar las galletas en formas de tiernos gatitos horneadas con el amor de hermosas _maids_ rompía su frágil corazón de otaku.

—¿Qué dices Makise-shii? ¿Quieres echar un vistazo? Así podrás decidir si Okarin es un buen partido.

Kurisu dudó un momento, pero luego aceptó la oferta.

—No interesa saber si es o no un buen partido, pero ya que lo ofreces, me da curiosidad saber cómo Okabe lo está haciendo en la facultad.

Mayuri y Ruka también se acercaron a la pantalla para observar de cerca el documento, mientras la ventana emergente de Skipe  informaba sobre un nuevo mensaje: 

_«Shining Finger:_

_Yo también quiero mirar. Envíenme una copia del archivo, por favor.»_

Daru abrió el documento a la vista de todos, pero el único que no participó del minucioso escrutinio fue el propietario del mismo.

La atmósfera permaneció en silencio varios minutos, hasta que la primera de las observadoras habló:

—Okarin se ha estado esforzando mucho —dijo su amiga de la infancia—. Felicidades, Mayushii está muy orgullosa de ti.

—Okabe-san, quiero decir, Kyouma-san es un buen estudiante —agregó Ruka.

Por medio del internet _,_ la opinión de Moeka también se hizo presente:

_«Shining Finger:_

_Se nota que trabajaste muy duro._

_¡Bien hecho Okabe-kun! ╰ _(*´_ _︶_ _`*)_ _╯_.»_

—Esto es un poco inesperado —agregó finalmente Kurisu.

Ella se había quedado absorta analizando lo que sus ojos veían. Creyó que serían las calificaciones de un estudiante irresponsable que prefería _stalkear_ chicas en la calle o inventar teorías conspirativas a estudiar, pero la evidencia indicaba lo contrario. Si bien, en el primer año no podía notar nada extraordinario en los resultados, esto cambiaba drásticamente desde el segundo. Las notas subían de tal manera, que pese a no ser perfectas, el promedio de las mismas se acercaba a uno deseable para quien pretendiese aplicar a un postgrado en una universidad de buen nivel. 

El fenómeno no podía ser meramente casual. Pensó que lo correcto era felicitar a Okabe por su buen esfuerzo, como las demás lo habían hecho antes. Estaba buscando las palabras exactas, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Fuajajajaja!

Hououin Kyouma se reía a su estilo particular llamando la atención de todos, y al terminar agregó:

—Sólo los débiles de espíritu se dejan asombrar por cosas tan insignificantes.

Todos podían adivinar que Okabe reaccionaba así por sentirse apenado. No era bueno para él haber sido expuesto de manera pública: después de todo, el perfil de un estudiante dedicado y responsable no era compatible con la imagen que siempre pretendía mostrar.

—¿Es necesario que actúes como Hououin Kyouma ahora? —reprochó Kurisu.

—¡Cállate Cristina! Lo que ves es mi verdadera forma, la de un científico loco que pretende derrumbar el sistema trayendo el caos y la destrucción —reprochó él—. Aun así, me alegra que al fin hayas podido reconocer que tu “mundo académico” no es un reto para un genio como yo.

Makise Kurisu decidió que no deseaba continuar discutiendo. Pedir la modestia de Okabe en esa situación era lo mismo que querer golpearse contra una pared.

—Dejémonos de tonterías.

Sacó de su abrigo un papel doblado y expuso el contenido ante el resto de los presentes.

—Mira Okabe, estuve pensando toda la semana en cómo hacer que este laboratorio funcione.  Antes de venir escribí algunas propuestas; si estás de acuerdo, las leeré y las someteremos a votación ¿o esto no es una mesa redonda?

Ella no se equivocaba.

Con el regreso de Kurisu a Japón Okabe hubiera preferido realizar una fiesta, pero la falta de presupuesto, más la época escolar que transitaban, hacía difícil la organización del evento. En menos de una semana lo único que concretó fue una reunión general, aunque no pudo convocar a la totalidad de los integrantes del laboratorio.

El miembro 005, Kiryu Moeka, no se encontraba presente en Tokyo. Había sido contratada por una editorial de revistas que le ofreció un trabajo en Hokkaido para la redacción de notas sobre el estilo de vida local. Por entonces ella ya tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de CRTs, pero su jefe la animó a tomar el puesto para “abrirse al mundo” y así mejorar sus habilidades de socialización.

Pese a la distancia, había aceptado unirse a la mesa redonda por medio de una videollamada. No parecía que el cambio de residencia le hubiera favorecido, porque seguía escribiendo mensajes en lugar de hablar. 

El miembro 007, “Farys NyanNyan” —el alias de Akiha Rumiko—, se había excusado diciendo que si bien era su día libre en el _May Queen_ , estaba preparándose para el campeonato anual de _RaiNet_ , por lo que se dedicaría a “ _meditar bajo torrenciales cascadas y_ _escalar altas montañas, buscando a los cinco profetas sabios que la guiarían en su camino de la iluminación_ ”. Probablemente eso significaba que estaría ocupada en su casa.

El miembro 008, Amane Suzuha, aún no había nacido y por lo tanto, era imposible que pudiera participar. Su placa personal estaba guardada en una estantería de la sala de desarrollo, esperando que Daru cumpliera su destino.

El miembro 009 y el más reciente, Hiyajo Maho, se encontraba viviendo en Estados Unidos. Podía hacer uso de los medios digitales para incorporarse, pero se había excusado con Okabe Rintarou mandándole un mensaje:

_«Hiyajosephina:_

_Lo siento Okabe-kun, estaré ocupada el sábado, por lo que no podré hacer una videollamada. Si ves a mi kohai, dile de mi parte que no olvide el motivo por el cual está en Japón._

_Buena suerte, la necesitarás.»_

Por lo tanto, la reunión era una mesa redonda incompleta. Pese a ello, las decisiones que se tomaran serían válidas si eran elegidas por la mayoría de los participantes.

Aun cuando Kurisu había cuestionado la formalidad del laboratorio, era evidente que estaba preocupada por el funcionamiento del mismo. Si se había tomado el trabajo de escribir propuestas, quizás no era una mala idea escucharlas. De esa forma Okabe podría demostrarle que su laboratorio era un grupo de gente unida por propósitos reales.

—Escuchemos que trajiste, asistente.

Ella se puso a recitar sus propuestas; todas éstas sonaban prácticas y realizables. Empezaron a votar sobre cada una: que todos los miembros usaran una bata blanca —moción que fue votada únicamente por Okabe y Kurisu—; crear una imagen comercial usando como base el logo con el que Okabe diseñó la placa de miembro —aprobada por unanimidad—; actualizar la página web “futuregadget-lab.com” —Daru votó en contra para evitar tener más trabajo, Kurisu se ofreció a mejorar la traducción al inglés—; definir como realizar comunicaciones públicas —Moeka podría ayudar haciendo publicaciones online—, hacer eventos abiertos a la comunidad para mostrar su trabajo —Ruka podría pedirle permiso a su padre para utilizar la explanada del templo, Mayuri haría unos lindos trajes para todos—...

Cuando terminaron con las cuestiones superficiales debían discutir el tema más importante: la creación de nuevos aparatos futuristas. Solo Okabe Rintarou y Makise Kurisu fueron los únicos con energía restante para charlar del asunto, pese a haber gastado parte de ella en su discusión. Los otros miembros perdieron el interés rápido y empezaron a dispersarse uno por uno: Kiryu Moeka cortó la llamada en propósito de trabajar en un artículo; Daru aprovechó la red libre para navegar por internet; Mayuri y Ruka se pusieron a observar juntas una revista donde había fotos de las amigas de Mayuri haciendo cosplay con los disfraces diseñados por ella para la _Comina_ del verano pasado.

El tiempo siguió su curso y cuando pasaron las 16:30, Urushibara Ruka miró con preocupación su reloj.

—Disculpen que me vaya de esta manera, pero padre pidió que lo ayudara a organizar la despensa antes de que anochezca. Fue muy divertido. Buenas tardes.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue. Pasaron menos de 15 minutos de su partida cuando Kurisu llegó a la misma conclusión.

—Creo que es hora de que yo también me retire.

—¿Volverás a Wako? —preguntó Okabe.

—Todavía no, antes debo pasar a buscar unas cosas que dejé encargadas —respondió Kurisu y se dirigió a su amiga—. Entonces Mayuri, ¿nos encontraremos mañana como acordamos?

—¡Claro Kurisu-chan! Nos vemos mañana a la tarde en el puente de la estación de Akiba.

—¿Ustedes dos se reunirán a solas? —Okabe volvió a hablar.

—Tengo un pendiente que tratar con Mayuri en privado. ¿Tienes alguna objeción al respecto?

Pero Okabe no respondió: bajo su percepción, cuando dos mujeres deseaban encontrarse para charlar a solas, lo único de lo podía tratarse era de asuntos diabólicos que aterrarían a cualquier hombre mortal que las escuchara. Decidió no investigar sobre el evento.

Kurisu preparó su calzado de calle y luego miró hacia adentro, ¿no habría persecuciones esta vez? ¿Okabe no le ofrecería ayuda para cargar sus cosas, y de paso, que tomaran juntos el tren hacia el norte? No era que ella deseara tanto pasar más tiempo con él, pero si él ya la había seguido antes ¿por qué no hacerlo también ahora? Así podían continuar hablando sobre sus proyectos para el laboratorio.

Quedó un rato esperando que él dijera algo, pero lo único que agregó Okabe a su partida fue:

—Ten cuidado. La Organización podría...

—No hace falta que lo menciones —respondió Kurisu y salió del lugar.

 Momentos después, Daru llamó la atención de su amigo.

—Patético Okarin, simplemente patético. Deberías morirte de una vez.

El científico loco, quien ahora bebía una Dk Pepper, se sorprendió del inesperado comentario.

—Así no lograrás desbloquear el evento principal de la ruta de Makise-shii. Te estás encaminando directo al _bad ending_.

 —Mayuri ¿tú entiendes con qué está delirando este sujeto? —preguntó Okabe.

Ella detuvo su recién empezado trabajo de costura para responder:

—Creo que Daru se refiere a que Okarin siempre se ve frustrado cuando está cerca de Kurisu-chan, como si quisiera que ellos fueran más cercanos.

La respuesta dejó a Okabe perplejo por un segundo, ¿había dejado en evidencia que deseaba ser más cercano a Kurisu?

—No me sorprende que Makise-shii dude de ti si actúas como un idiota cada vez que regresa a Japón. Al menos debiste decir que subiste tus calificaciones para pedir una beca en los Estados Unidos —comentó Daru—. Creo que deberías confesarte y luego morirte, ¿¡oíste!? ¡Los que tienen novia deberían morir!

Okabe quiso responderle que se estaba mandando a sí mismo a la muerte: en algún momento Hashida Itaru y Amane Yuki empezarían a salir para luego casarse y tener una hija, aunque en el presente no eran nada más que conocidos que intercambiaban algunos emails y se encontraban a charlar de vez en cuando. Le sorprendía que un pervertido como Daru pudiera ser tan modesto para hablar de sus propios asuntos personales, y aún así querer entrometerse con los suyos.

Pero su mano derecha no se equivocaba: su plan era conseguir una beca. Daru debió adivinarlo cuando vio las búsquedas que realizaba sobre ofertas en los Estados Unidos para estudiantes internacionales, y de los requisitos que estas pedían en cuanto a desempeño académico. Nunca expresó que el asunto estuviera relacionado con Kurisu, pero era evidente cuando el historial mostraba que las ofertas más buscadas eran aquellas provenientes de la Universidad de Victor Chondria.

Su deseo de estar cerca de Kurisu era tan notorio, que quizás ya era hora de confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero cuando Okabe evaluaba el asunto se daba cuenta que no debía tomarlo a la ligera.

En otra línea de universo, la urgencia de saber que no volvería a verla, que ella _moriría_ después de esa última despedida, fue lo que le hizo aquellas palabras  fáciles de pronunciar: sabía que si no se confesaba en ese instante, se arrepentiría toda su vida. No habría una segunda oportunidad, o al menos eso creyó. Pero ahora que Kurisu viviría, que ya no existía las amenazas de la convergencias ni las fatalidades anteriores ¿existiría el “momento adecuado” para volver a intentarlo?

En ese instante al menos, Okabe no se sentía cómodo para explicar el contenido de sus sentimientos.

—Será mejor cambiemos de tema. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el laboratorio.

Daru aceptó la propuesta. Después de todo, no era el estilo de ambos hombres el ponerse emocionales.

Recordó un tópico de discusión interesante:

—Dime Okarin, ¿conoces al usuario _ConejoSaltarin011_?

—¿ConejoSaltarin011? —Repitió Okabe, sin recordar haberlo oído antes—. ¿Qué clase de alias ridículo es ese?

—Apareció hace unos días. Está buscando una vieja computadora. Mira...

El hacker hizo _click_ en un _thread_ de @channel titulado “ _Búsqueda de una IBN5100_ ” donde en el primer mensaje se leía:

 

> **1 Nombre: ConejoSaltarin011 : 10/02/2012 11:10:50**
> 
> Necesito una IBN5100.
> 
> Pido información.
> 
> **2 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012  11:15:28**
> 
> >>1
> 
> Y yo necesito una vida.

—¿Una IBN5100? ¿Para qué quiere una?

A Okabe Rintarou le llamó la atención el modelo buscado, que no le era desconocido en absoluto.

—No lo ha dicho, pero eso no es lo más importante. Sigue leyendo los mensajes.

El científico loco usó la rueda del ratón para seguir el flujo de la discusión:

 

> **15 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 13:25:45**
> 
> Tengo una IBN5100 disponible.
> 
> Te la puedo dar si transfieres 100 000 yenes a mi cuenta de PeyPal.
> 
> También acepto _bitcoins_.
> 
> **16 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 13:27:33**
> 
> >>15
> 
> Los _bitcoins_ son una moda pasajera.
> 
> En un par de años nadie se acordará de ellos, no sirven para nada.
> 
> **17 Nombre: ConejoSaltarin011 : 10/02/2012 13:29:19**
> 
> >>15
> 
> No estoy jugando.
> 
> Necesito una IBN5100 real.
> 
> **18 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 13:45:33**
> 
> >>17
> 
> ¿No crees que tenga una IBN5100?
> 
> Problema tuyo, se la venderé a alguien más  ┐(︶▽︶)┌.
> 
> **20 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 15:03:45**
> 
> Ya hablando en serio, es muy difícil encontrar una IBN5100 hoy en día.
> 
> Esas cosas están descontinuadas, suerte con eso.
> 
> **29  Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 18:11:57**
> 
> Yo sé cómo encontrar una IBN5100.
> 
> Mi primo que vive en Shinjuku me contó sobre como encuentras una: tienes que deshacer unos cuantos _B-mails_ que mandaste para revertir el efecto mariposa.
> 
> Pero ten cuidado porque puedes matar a tu _waifu_ favorita en el proceso.
> 
> **36 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 21:02:22**
> 
> APL es el mejor lenguaje de programación jamás creado por el hombre.
> 
> ¡Muerte al monopolio del BASIC!
> 
> **42 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/03/2012 01:38:25**
> 
> Yo tengo una de esas IBN, te estoy escribiendo desde allí ahora.
> 
> El teclado es un poco duro pero funciona bien.
> 
> Te la doy si me consigues los 7 cubos del Dragón.
> 
> **55 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/03/2012 12:38:25**
> 
> >>17
> 
> Acá tienes un vídeo confiable explicando cómo encontrar una IBN5100 real:
> 
> www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm3823705
> 
> Espero que te haya servido.
> 
> **56 Nombre: ConejoSaltarin011 : 10/03/2012 12:45:33**
> 
> >>55
> 
> Basta de bromas.
> 
> Necesito información real.
> 
> **57 Nombre: Anónimo :  10/03/2012 12:50:43**
> 
> >>56
> 
> No parece que "Conejo Saltarín" tenga sentido del humor.
> 
> **58 Nombre: Anónimo : 10/03/2012 13:00:58**
> 
> >>56
> 
>   (\\_/)
> 
>  (>.<)
> 
>  (")₍")
> 
> **79 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/03/2012 13:34:25**
> 
> >>56
> 
> Eso que todavía no te hemos contado s _poilers_ de lo que va a suceder en el año 2055. Las convergencias de este campo atractor S;G se tornan un poco extrañas para mi gusto, sobre todo con eso de HK y JT huyendo de la OMU.
> 
> No sé lo que el autor pensaba, pero seguro fue algo que inventó cuando estaba aburrido.
> 
> Le doy un 7,5/10.
> 
> **91 Nombre: Anónimo : 10/04/2012 03:28:11**
> 
> >>56
> 
> Al menos no has perdido The Game.
> 
> Yo acabo de perder.

—No encuentro lo interesante, solo se están burlando.

Casi nadie en @channel parecía tomarse en serio el tópico de la discusión. La mayoría de los mensajes eran tonterías o cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con ninguna IBN5100 real, porque nadie creía que una computadora tan arcaica pudiera encontrarse en esa época.

—Muchos usuarios entraron a ese tema a molestar a ConejoSaltarin011, eso es lo interesante del asunto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Es lo que los _trolls_ hacen mejor.

Daru explicó que desde hace un par de días, muchos usuarios empezaron a pedir ayuda en el subforo de informática por problemas que estaban experimentando. Al parecer, había serios errores con sus sistemas operativos, como si los mismos hubieran sido “saboteados” de diversas maneras. Algunos declaraban no poder acceder a sus programas favoritos, otros que cierta información de sus discos duros había sido borrada, otros tenían eventos aleatorios molestos que aparecían en sus pantallas, dificultándoles su uso. El extraño proceso que las controlaba no parecía pretender nada en concreto más que complicarles las cosas. Pero cuando los damnificados buscaban un archivo o servicio en ejecución que explicara el fenómeno, no encontraban ninguno.

Los usuarios afirman que el sabotaje sucedió poco después de dejar mensajes en el tema iniciado por _ConejoSaltarin011_ , como si comentar en mismo fuera el detonante del fenómeno. Eso no detuvo a otros de seguir respondiendo en la discusión, pero si bien no todos los que comentaban eran afectados, parecía haber alguna clase de preferencia en aquellos que provocaban más al conejo.

—Un usuario contó que luego de escribir un mensaje, su pantalla solo mostró la imagen de Kirisane Marina del mismo enlace que copió en ese hilo. Tuvo que formatear completamente su disco duro para poder deshacerse de ella, aunque es una lástima, porque Marina-tan es muy moe.

—¿Quieres decir que ese tal “Conejo Saltarín” se está vengando de ellos?

Eso significaría que no era un internauta normal, sino un verdadero _hacker_.

—No lo sé, pero si todo lo que cuentan es verdad, parece que tiene mucha habilidad. Nadie ha podido encontrar una prueba de lo que hace y ni de cómo.

El tema fue reportado varias veces en @channel, pero luego de insistir, los administradores de la página admitieron que era imposible de eliminar, y que además, no podían bloquear la proxy que ConejoSaltarin011 utilizaba para conectarse. La seguridad del código con el que estaba escrita la página empezaba a ser cuestionada por todos.

Muchos usuarios conocedores de programación estaban interesados en solucionar la cuestión. Pretendían formar un grupo “caza conejos” para dar con la identidad del usuario, aunque no se habían puesto de acuerdo en que técnicas usarían para atraparlo.

—Yo también quiero ver si es verdad que puede infectar computadoras, así que decidí dejarle un mensaje.

Entre los últimos añadidos, se podía leer:

 

> **136 Nombre: BarrelTitor003 : 10/06/2012 16:46:22**
> 
> Soy el amo de todas las computadoras, el único y magnífico Super Hacker.
> 
> ¡IBN5100-tan es de mi propiedad y te desafío a quitármela, ConejoSaltarin011!

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Daru?  —preguntó Okabe—. Si este tipo es un hacker podría ser peligroso provocarlo.

—Hackear a un experto como yo no será tan fácil, Okarin. Conozco mejor que nadie el tránsito de información de las máquinas del laboratorio.

Él lo había dejado en evidencia cuando reveló sus calificaciones, por lo que Okabe no podía negarlo. Sabía que su amigo era un experto en el área. 

Sin embargo, cuando Hashida Itaru quiso cambiar de página en el navegador web, el programa dejó de responder. Incluso el puntero había desaparecido.

—Se congeló.

Empezó a utilizar diversas combinaciones de teclas para acceder a los procesos del sistema, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Parece que el administrador de tareas dejó de funcionar.

—¿Puedes solucionarlo? —preguntó Okabe, quien empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Voy a probar reiniciándola.

Con un botón, la computadora se apagó y enseguida volvió a funcionar. Pero cuando el sistema operativo se inició, en vez de ejecutarse el escritorio normal, la pantalla se puso en blanco. Arriba de ella se abrió el Skipe _,_ mostrando una ventana de chat. En el mensaje se leía lo siguiente:

_«ConejoSaltarin011:_

_Tío Barrel. ¿ya tienes la IBN5100?_

_La necesito.»_

—Es él Okarin, ¡es ConejoSaltarin011! —exclamó Daru sorprendido de lo que veía—. Ese bastardo pudo burlarme, ¡me rehúso a aceptarlo!

—Parece que quiere hablar contigo —agregó Okabe, también sorprendido.

Abajo del mensaje de ConejoSaltarin011 la barra de escritura parpadeaba, esperando por su respuesta.

—¿Crees que debería contestar? Esto luce muy sospechoso.

Okabe Rintarou no conocía la respuesta correcta.

Bajo su propia experiencia, había solo una clase de personas que buscan la IBN5100 con tanto anhelo: los _rounders_. ¿Sería ese el motivo de tanto ímpetu en encontrar información sobre una? ¿Era _ConejoSaltarín011_ un _rounder_ reclutado?

—Pregúntale para qué quiere una IBN5100 —dijo, esperando resolver sus dudas.

Hashida Itaru escribió:

_«BarrelTitor003:_

_¿Para qué la quieres?»_

La respuesta del otro lado no se hizo esperar.

_«ConejoSaltarin011:_

_Operación secreta.»_

—¿Operación secreta? ¡Es lo mismo que decir nada! —dijo Daru.

—¿Crees que sea capaz de encontrarnos?

Sea cual fuese la “operación secreta” a lo que se refería, Okabe no quería tener nada que ver.

—Estoy usando una VPN con un cifrado muy confiable para conectarme a internet. No sé cómo infectó mi computadora, pero no debería poder localizar fácilmente donde estamos.

La voz de una mujer resonó por la habitación pronunciando: _“el laboratorio de aparatos futuristas”_

Al escucharla, Okabe volteó hacia el sillón.

—¿Tú dijiste eso Mayuri?

—No —respondió la que seguía cosiendo en el sillón—. Mayushii no dijo nada

La misma había provenido de los parlantes de la computadora.

—Okarin, parece que Conejo Saltarín acaba de iniciar una videollamada con nosotros y nos está mandando su audio.

Okabe Rintarou se quedó congelado mientras se veía a sí mismo y a sus amigos en la miniatura de la parte inferior de la ventana.

—¿Él puede vernos...?

—Sí —respondió la voz.

Okabe Rintarou tragó saliva. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? ¿Debía agarrar a Mayuri y salir corriendo del lugar? No tendría sentido. Los _rounders_ eran capaces de controlar los medios de transporte civiles y estaban armados, por lo que era peligroso intentar huir de ellos. Pero si iban tras su rastro y conocían su ubicación ¿por qué no ingresar al laboratorio directamente? Miró hacia la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, ni parecía ocultar a ningún visitante.

Pensándolo bien, Okabe también creía que la situación era muy sospechosa. Hackear usuarios de @channel porque le respondieron un mensaje, parecía un método infantil tratándose de un grupo de mercenarios, sin contar que ellos no eran los primeros en ser atacados. Pero aun así, no quería subestimar los hechos: tenía que tomar medidas tan pronto se le ocurriera alguna.

Pensaba en un plan de acción cuando Mayuri, ignorando la gravedad del asunto, pasó al frente dirigiéndose hacia el monitor:

—¡Hola Conejo-chan! Mi nombre es Mayushii, encantada de conocerte —saludó con su mano.

—Hola.

El extraño hacker no parecía hostil en su respuesta.

—Mi sexto sentido cree detectar la voz de una _hermana menor_ —comentó Daru, y luego decidió probar su teoría—: Conejo-tan ¿puedes decirnos “Onii-chan, tengo miedo ¿podemos dormir juntos?”?

—No —le respondió.

—¡Entonces no me engañas! ¡No serías una verdadera hermana menor si no puedes decir eso!

Hashida Itaru creyó que el hacker estaba usando un programa de simulación de voz para ocultar su  identidad real y tenderle una trampa a un pervertido como él, pero se consideraba muy listo para caer. Okabe Rintarou reaccionó a su propia incredulidad de lo que había ocurrido y agarró a sus dos compañeros por detrás, apartándolos hacia un rincón.

—¡Ustedes dos dejen de jugar! Este sujeto puede ser peligroso, ¡debemos parar esto!

—Tienes razón Okarin, este tipo está acariciando impunemente nuestras caderas informáticas como si fuera  un _chikan —_ respondió Daru con una de sus analogías _—_. Yo intentaré recuperar el control del sistema,  mientras tanto tú habla con él para distraerlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Quieres que le hable?

—Es una videollamada ¿no? Di algunos de tus delirios de Hououin Kyouma mientras averiguo como lo hace. Si hay alguien del otro lado de la comunicación, quizás podría rastrear su IP y descubrir donde se esconde.

Daru se sentó en la computadora e intentó abrir una línea de comandos. Luego de unos intentos, tuvo éxito.

 _—_ La IBN5100  —exigió la voz por los parlantes— No la veo.

—¿IBN?  No tenemos ninguna IBN5100 —respondió Okabe.

—¿Todavía no?

—Exacto. Barrel Titor te mintió. Fue solo una broma inocente para captar tu atención, pero ahora se arrepiente de ello, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —respondió Conejo Saltarín.

Okabe dudó un segundo. ¿Persuadir al conejo de dejarlos en paz podía ser así de sencillo?  Pensó que había encontrado una estrategia efectiva.

—No tenemos una y ni siquiera sabemos para qué sirve, ¡somos unos totales incompetentes en las especificaciones de la IBN5100!

—Habla por ti mismo, Okarin —respondió Daru mientras seguía tecleando comandos en la consola, buscando una manera de recuperar el control de su equipo.

—¡El punto es que no ganarás nada viniendo a nuestro laboratorio! —Siguió declarando el científico loco—. Tampoco encontrarás nada si intentas seguirnos, ¡sólo perderás tu tiempo, así que olvídate de nosotros y sigue buscándola en otro lugar!

Okabe Rintarou no sabía si lo que decía iba a funcionar, pero creía que si lo convencía de no saber absolutamente nada de la IBN5100 o de sus funciones ocultas —que eran necesarias para acceder a la _Echelon_ manejada por SERN—, Conejo Saltarín perdería su interés en investigarlos.

Unos segundos después, la voz dictaminó su resolución:

—De acuerdo.

Y antes de que Okabe pudiera decir una palabra más, la pantalla se tornó oscura. Conejo Saltarín había apagado el sistema de forma remota, dejando a Daru en un momentáneo estado de shock.

—¡Maldito Conejo, me las pagarás! ¿¡Me oyes!? —Gritó cuando pudo recuperarse— ¡Juro que te encontraré y te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste!

El vencido Super Hacker se encontraba molesto, pero su interlocutor ya no podía escucharlos.

—Daru no tenemos tiempo para esto. Será mejor que nos vayamos del laboratorio ahora mismo —insistió Okabe.

—¿Tú crees que vendrá por nosotros Okarin? A mí me parece que a ese bastardo solo le interesa esa IBN —respondió él.

Quizás Hashida Itaru tenía razón y no existía un peligro real, pero Okabe Rintarou no se sentiría seguro hasta  de que todos llegaran a sus casas sanos y salvos esa noche. Ordenó el inmediato desalojo de las instalaciones, al mismo tiempo que se ofreció para acompañar a su amiga de la infancia hasta su casa. También se aseguró de saber si Kurisu había regresado a Wako, mandándole un RINE.

—¿Por qué piensas que Conejo-chan quiere tanto esa IDN, Okarin? —preguntó Mayuri mientras caminaban juntos hacia la estación.

Okabe no lo podía adivinar, pero recordó otro personaje que también había usado @channel como su método de contacto: John Titor, el alias _online_ de Amane Suzuha. Ella también buscaba una IBN5100 cuando regresó al pasado. ¿Estarían esos hechos relacionados? Era probable que no, porque había muy pocas similitudes entre el accionar de Suzuha y de Conejo Saltarín. Tampoco habían motivos para que una máquina del tiempo existiera en esa línea de universo.

Decidió olvidar el asunto: fueran cuales fueran las razones de ConejoSaltarin011, se mantendrían alejados.

El Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas quedó vacío y con las luces apagadas.

—Parece que es el lugar, pero no hay nadie.

Un visitante de último momento, con dos largas trenzas y montando una bicicleta, llegó a la explanada del edificio. Se había entretenido todo ese día paseando, por lo que perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando notó que el Sol estaba bajando, buscó rápido la dirección que tenía anotada, pero al llegar, ya era demasiado tarde para participar de la reunión acontecida momentos antes.

Pensaba en una excusa para explicarle a su amigo el fracaso de su tarea, cuando observó la tienda de CRTs que había en la planta baja.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Luego de anotar el número de contacto, dio vuelta su bicicleta y se alejó pedaleando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría decir que si creen que esta es una historia sobre como Okabe y Kurisu se casarán y tendrán hijos, me temo que están equivocados.
> 
> Es una historia sobre cómo los hijos de unos futuros Okabe y Kurisu vuelven al pasado, de las causas de este viaje y también de sus consecuencias (cualquier similitud con "Volver al futuro" será pura coincidencia).
> 
> La historia quizás se entienda mejor desde el capítulo VI "Soldado de medio tiempo"
> 
> Mientras, estaré trabajando por publicar pronto el Capítulo V "Charla (diabólica) de mujeres"
> 
> ¡Los veo allí!


End file.
